Out Of The Blue
by Mikari Satsuke
Summary: This is Mikari: Beaming smiles, positive thinking, caring nature. Exploring both for truths and adventures! Not every excursion goes smoothly though since hitting the Grand Line. Why so negative? Give us all you've got! Nothing can break this spirit, let alone shake it. "You can't help but feel giddy when she's around... Like I'm a madman or something." -Somehow eventually Zoro/OC-
1. Chapter 1

**The Official 2****nd**** Rewrite of Out Of The Blue: Be prepared for sudden meetings…**

* * *

><p><em>A new beginning<em>

_A new chapter of my life_

_Started the day_

_When I thought_

_It could be my last_

_My eyes were wide shut but I hadn't given up_

_Just thought I'd be walking the world alone_

_~Delta Goodrem – Out Of The Blue_

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Oda<strong>

**Mikari © Myself**

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue: Coincidental meetings much? (Sorry I couldn't help it. XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikari POV<strong>

So, there I was, being sucked into a raging whirlpool with only one way to go – IN.

The small rowboat I was occupying being knocked around with the strong currents, helpless to escape. I knew it wasn't long before I met my doom. Me _and_ my rowboat, Steve. Yes, I just named my rowboat Steve. 'Why not call it Bob?' you say. Haha, I have no clue as to why.

But yes, my death was nearing by the second. Usually any normal female would be frozen stiff, saying their prayers, having their life flash before their eyes or just outright screaming. You'd probably go with thinking of everything you've ever regretted in life. Most normal people do. Me? Who said I was normal?

"I'M FREEEEE FALLLLINGGGG!" I had the biggest grin on my face, my arms waving around over my head. Yes, I was having the time of my life. I'm not afraid of death. HA! What's he gonna do, kill me? And could someone please define 'normal' for me. I don't understand the meaning of the word.

Truth be told, it was my own fault that I was being sucked into the ocean's pit. If only I had said 'No'.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey, girl. Come here."

I paused in staring at the ships sail. _Marines_. Why did I choose a marine ship? Not that there's anything wrong with them. It's just that I feel very wary around them, like they'll pounce on you for one mistake.

Okay, maybe it's because they tend to give people a hard time. Not that I'm complaining. I _am_ working on this ship to pay for the ride.

"Oi, I'm talking to you."

I broke from my thoughts and looked at the Marine. He wasn't highly ranked, but he sure acted like he was. Two other marine's stood by his side looking smug. But it doesn't matter what rank they are, I still have to obey orders from anyone above me. Technically speaking, this meant everyone on the ship – including the cook and cleaner.

"Yes sir?" I answered so he wouldn't become more irritated. He smirked down at me, seeing as he was a foot taller.

"I want you to take a single lifeboat and start rowing east. _Captain's orders_." He said smirking even wider.

I peered around him in search for the captain. She was nowhere in sight. Weird. She seemed the type to do things herself not ask the lowers to do it for her. The captain never told me who she was, just said to show respect and be a good 'Lil pipsqueak'. Her voice was pretty boom-y too.

I glanced around once more, taking note of the snickers in my direction. Ignoring them, I complied with the supposed order. "Of course, sir."

Calming, I walked over to one of the lifeboats, hopped in and lowered myself into the ocean. It was after I started rowing did I hear laughter roaring from the marine ship's deck.

I sighed. Marines are confusing.

_**Present**_

Never, ever again will I do that - _Ever_.

You know, I wasn't the only one on the deathbed – Not including my katana, bag and Steve – There was a ship on the other side of the whirlpool. It looked like they had been through enough with all those repairs. They were pretty obvious to spot out. The sides, front, head piece and mast were all patched up. It had these big white wings on both sides too.

But something tells me that they planned entering this whirlpool. Nah, who would do _that_? I didn't plan my extreme dead either. My heart went out to the crew, wishing they would survive no matter what.

No one deserves to die, you know. Not even those with the blackest of hearts. Plus a murderer's death doesn't make up for those he killed. Not that _that_ crew are murderers. Well I hope they aren't.

It's a shame they hadn't noticed me. I would've waved otherwise or given them a thumb's up. Is it a crime to think positive? Not that I've been told~

The whirlpool then decided to take its leave, now bored with killing its latest victims. And just when I was starting to enjoy myself! Oh well, there's always next time Mikari, always next time. But where did Whirly go? Yes, I just named the whirlpool Whirly. It suits him.

I looked around me. Calm green sea, clear blue skies, ship with wings, ship made of logs- Wait, I didn't name the first ship. He can be Bob. The other random ship doesn't deserve one, it hasn't said hello yet. Bob doesn't count because he was busy.

At that moment, Whirly rudely sneezed. Talk about perfect timing. After one giant explosion-like sound, gallons of water went shooting into the sky with enough momentum that it sent Steve and Bob flying up with it. It was like a one way ticket to heaven, the water acting as its own runway to the sky above.

The other ship had disappeared in the blast, but maybe this falling driftwood has something to do with it. A few pieces decided to slap me in the face as revenge. They failed in their murder attempt, leaving not a scratch.

You see, I've eaten what you would call a Devil's Fruit. In fact, it's called the Strength-Strength Fruit. From what I've found out over the years, it boosts the user's stamina, endurance, physical strength and even mental strength! It's pretty neat, if I say so myself, but it can be dangerous.

You gotta be real careful how you use it. A tad bit too much strength into a high five can lead to a broken hand. Lots of hands end up broken, I tell ya. And you're forever breaking things like doors, walls and even cups! It takes a lot of work to keep my strength in line. I just never seem to get it right. One day Mikari, one day.

So during my thought rant I noticed Steve wasn't going to hold up for much longer. Sooner than I thought (Just as I mentioned 'wasn't') Steve chickened out.

I (being inside Steve) went down with him. Doesn't a captain go down with his ship? Not this one, cause I'm rebel! But once I'd hit the water, I'd drown. I'm still a hammer, surviving the fall or not.

I closed my eyes, loving how the wind ran through my hair. I was flying- No, falling with style! I smirked as I did summersaults, content with meeting my second doom.

What I didn't expect was the sea to be so close, or for it to be dry and solid.

**THUNK!** I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with a…. Ram-Chicken? What a turn of events.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I rethought what I was doing. Yes Mikari isn't as crazy…. So far. And YES I killed off Noddy. But this time I think (doubt it) that I'll get this story right.<strong>

_**Fact: I have a very limited vocabulary.**_

_**Most Important: How was this chapter in your opinion? I'm not very educated in writing and I'm very lazy. So if I made it too dull OR I made any mistakes – Please say so, in a nice way if possible. **_

**Thank you very much for reading. I'll post another chapter one day. XD**

**Fav, Follow, Review! I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts! :3 (If FF lets you of course (I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!) o.o)**

**I'll post a full picture link on my profile too..**

**Take a guess on who the other chick is. (If you've read both the original and first rewrite you should get it) ;)**

**Take care! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**You may want to read the first chapter again. Why? Because I'm an idiot! :'D**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece (c) Oda<strong>

**Mikari (c) Myself**

**Chapter 2:**

**First meetings... in most ways. (I hate introducing characters... soooo I was lazy. HAHA... shutting up...)**

* * *

><p>Why is this ship designed after a ram and a chicken? Pirates have such strange imaginations. They are pirates, right?<p>

So I was lucky not to fall head first into the sea. Bob and I were still on Whirly's Sky Current. What do you call this, Whirly's Sneeze? Meh, it'll do.

I stood up on the face of Bob (as balanced as you could get when flying towards the sky) stretching my arms out like wings. The salt water spraying my skin making me feel a bit floppy.

Now I was really flying.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE-Whoa!"

Whirly's Sneeze had come to an end, causing Bob to glide through the air and then sharply nosedive into the clouds.

If I were to cling any tighter, I'm sure poor Bob would be missing a head by now. Surprisingly, I'd gotten wet from the impact… but since when are clouds wet… and solid?

I flung a stray clump of hair out of my face and gasped as I looked around.

Clouds. As far as the eyes could see. Breathtakingly beautiful.

"Wow, just wow." I hummed, keeping my eyes glued to the scenery as I climbed onto the safety of the deck. I can't begin to imagine what creatures could be flying nearby… or swimming nearby.

I sucked in a deep breath, memorising every detail I possibly could. The air felt slightly different, either thicker or thinner. Well that shouldn't be surprising seeing as we're who knows how high up in the sky. Of course the atmosphere would be different. Derp.

Maybe I should take a photo~! I patted my chest where my camera would usually hang, only to find it missing. Ah, that's right. I took it off in Steve. So it's probably in the ocean below or it is laying around keeping dry.

Before I could act on finding my beloved Snapper (the camera) a blade suddenly found its way near my neck.

"Who are you and how did you get aboard?" Said a male's voice. He didn't sound in the mood for games.

I blinked and calmly turned around, the blade not once moving from its place. Once turned fully, we both sized each other up with a quick glance.

My observations: Lots of green, serious, three katana (Yay!) and three wicked earrings in his left ear. I wouldn't mind a few pairs actually. I meant the earrings, in case you were wondering~

His eyes narrowed dangerously and I grinned at the sudden silence, casually placing my hands on my hips. His eye twitched.

"Hey, what's up?" I chirped, grinning wider. He growled in annoyance, about to come back with some smart remark but was cut off.

"ZOROOOO! Oi! Come chop this sea snake for me~! Eh?" A voice shouted, becoming louder as the owner of said voice walked up to us. Zoro (the swordsman I presume) never once wavered his eyes from mine. But I wasn't looking at him.

My gaze was on the boy who now stood behind him. He wore a red vest, blue shorts and a very familiar looking straw hat upon his head. A look of recognition appeared on both our faces.

My grin was even wider now, if that was possible and I waved. "Luffy-kun! This wouldn't happen to be your ship, aye?"

Luffy then laughed loudly in reply and the both of us were suddenly looping arms and spinning around, laughing some more.

Zoro turned, a tick mark on his forehead. "What the hell?!" He through his arms up in frustration as he was ignored. Realizing I was no threat, he sheathed his sword and waited until he was able to get some form of an answer for his strangely arising questions.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all the ruckus Luffy and I were creating, it wasn't long before the whole crew came wandering up.<p>

They all were quite surprised at my sudden appearance and when I told them how I got here, they were shocked to say the least.

"Are you INSANE?!" Was the orange-haired woman's reaction. She slapped a hand to her face when I just shrugged, smiling widely saying, "Maybe."

That's Nami, by the way. The other crew members names are Chopper (a cute little reindeer), Sanji (a blonde guy who loved to swoon over me or any female in general), Robin (a seemingly elegant lady) and Usopp who was currently twitching, out cold on the decking below. Let's not forget the trusty swordsman who warmly welcomed me aboard and of course the straw hat wearing, beloved captain, Luffy! So all up, seven.

Within these few minutes things felt more relaxed and I no longer felt a certain crew member being on edge. No need for names. Nudge, nudge.

But I had a feeling things would go well from now on. I just knew it.

"So, since you're here and all, Luffy won't shut up about you joining us." Nami said, folding her arms.

Heh, heh.

"And I'm guessing this is the first time you've met… or am I wrong?"

Luffy squeezed his arms tighter around my neck, not that it bothered me. I returned the favour slightly, though my arms were around his waist. We were kind of standing, facing each other in an awkward hug with my cheek pressed into his neck.

I grinned, huffing a laugh. "Well, I'll tell you a short and sweet story of how we met." My eyes briefly looked to each member. Good, they were paying attention. Except Zoro, who just fell asleep? Does that happen often… huh.

"Where I lived there was hardly any exploring left to do and since we only had family living there, I guess it got boring at times. Not so much with me, but more so with my sister. Don't get me wrong – I love my sister and family so there's no way I would abandon them."

But anyway, long story short, my sister wanted to leave for a 'vacation' so she took a boat, grabbed me and we set off around East Blue and eventually we docked at the island Luffy lived on. And well, as you can see are pretty good buddies."

It was silent for a moment as everyone processed my words. Chopper was the first to speak up. "Did you… Did you ever go back home?"

Luffy had released his grip during my speech, so I was able to move without extra limbs. His attention was most likely elsewhere. ("SANJI! I'm hungry! Cook me that sea snake already!" "Argh, dammit Luffy! Get off me! I'll cook you something else, alright?!" "YOSH!")

I knelt down to answer Chopper honestly. "I did. And you know what?"

His eyes lit up. "What?"

"That small adventure made me want to have my own EPIC one! And here I am now! With you!" I stood up straight and watched as the young reindeer skipped off to the side with Luffy (who was now chomping on some form of food) blabbering on about their own adventures and ones they will have.

If Sis could see me now. Who knows when that will be? Huh.

"Explorer-san, I believe these are yours." I vaguely caught sight of an arm disappearing into petals next to Robin as she handed me a few items. "Try not to lose them again." She smiled.

The items were none other than my katana, satchel and camera! My eyes grew big and shimmery. "Ah~ Thank you so much, Robin-chan!"

She nodded as Nami finally got to speak. "This means you'll need a tour of the ship then. I'll have to do that later though, okay? We need to find a place to dock… somewhere… on clouds…"

I nodded slowly, barely catching what she said as I closely inspected my belongings. The two women then began their own discussion.

I moved down to the lower deck, making myself comfortable against the rail as I sat down cross-legged. I could hear Usopp mumbling 'Sky Island…scary' on repeat.

Why does he say that? Oh yeah. Considering we're on an unknown island in the sky and I do recall Zoro saying something about him almost being eaten by something beforehand. Wait… how long had I been standing up there gazing at the cloud sea before…? I'm positive it was only a few seconds. Actually let me think back…

**: First arrival on deck – background noise :**

"_USOPP!" "AHHHH!" "I'VE GOT HIM! PULL HIM UP NOW!" "USOPPPP!" SPLASH! THUNK!_

…_.WHOOSH! RAAAARRRR! "EEEEEEEPPP!" "A GIANT OCTOPUS AND SEA SNAKE!" SHING! BAAAANG! FWIP! CRACK! THUD!_

_("Lalala~!" = Mikari's daydream humming through the whole thing.)_

**: Back to the present :**

Ah… righty-o then! Makes perfect sense now. I then happily continued checking my camera. The lens protector was off but fortunately there were no marks or scratches. My katana was next on the to-check list. But alas, my senses kicked in and I rolled to the side just as a foot came hurdling down into the railing right where I was sitting. Normally I'd just tank the hit, but Snapper was at risk of being damaged.

Not a moment after, I decided to test the shot quality. "Whew, say cheese!" _Click~ _

It turned out to be a great shot of my attacker leaping into the air as he aimed a bazooka at us. He was wearing a strange outfit consisting of a fur or plant skirt, some whacko long shoes and a bull mask. He also held a shield in the other hand. Stylish.

Oh, the bazooka. I glanced around my surroundings. All the boys were down. The girls didn't look like ones who could deflect missiles. So… it must be my job. YAY!~

I stood up, ready for action. I don't recall having to deflect missiles before, but there's always a first for something, aye? Hey, this'll be fun!

My chance though was stomped down as a new arrival appeared from the 'heavens'. Haha, heavens.

…Yeah, no. -Insert goofy grin-

"That's enough!" He shouted, swooping down on some form of animal, most likely a bird. Bull mask moved his shield to block the weapon that came stabbing at him. This sent him hurdling into the clouds below. The other man landed safely on the upper railing near the middle of the ship.

I was able to get a good look at his appearance now. He was an older fellow, dressed in knight's armor, along with a cape to match. His weapon was a silver lance, looking well-worn with use.

I could clearly hear and see Nami's distress as she shouted questions every few seconds. "What!? Who are you?! What is going on!?"

I could've answered her question by stating the obvious, but I'm sure she already knew all that. But yes, who is this man and why the sudden attack from Mr Bull Mask?

The knight calmly answered us, "I am the Knight of the Sky." I imagined him striking a heroic pose, with waves crashing up into the air behind him, along with the dramatic music. His loyal steed stood next to him with a 'Pierrrre!' and the image puffed away and back to normal. Aww.

When I turned back to the cloud sea, Bull Mask was off in the distance. Aw, don't leave yet! We were just getting started!

It was then Nami started firing the questions again.

"What's going on? Just who was that? And what's more… What's wrong with you guys!?" She pointed at Luffy, Sanji and Zoro who were still trying to catch their breath. Sorry, Nami. I can't really answer that question for ya.

"That was pathetic! All three of you couldn't handle him! Mikari lasted longer than you guys, and she hasn't done anything yet! I'm disappointed in you lot!" Nami fumed, running a hand through her hair.

Ah, that's right. She doesn't know about my Devil Fruit. Well shucks.

Chopper, being the polite one, thanked the Knight for saving us. He brushed it off, saying he was only doing his job. I too was grateful for his interference, although I could have handled it easily. But I guess it was for the best. It would've been a bad time for me to fall overboard when everyone is exhausted already.

"It must be because the air's so thin…" I heard one of the boys mumble. That's right, they don't have my ability. Silly forgetful me! But it shouldn't take them long to get used to it. They wouldn't have made it this far otherwise.

I kept to my thoughts as the Knight of the Sky started talking about the White Sea and the Blue Sea. We were currently 7,000 meters above our Blue Sea and the White-White Sea is 10,000 meters above. So I was guessing we needed to go higher if we wanted to truly explore the place.

I smiled slightly as he told us about his Guardian job and that it would cost 5,000,000 extols per blow of a whistle for him to come to our rescue. Wonder how much extols is in beli? Another funny thing is, he was shocked that we came up the 'Knock-Up Stream' (Must be the proper name for Whirly's Sneeze.) and wondered why we didn't come up the normal way. This Knight has no idea…

At long last, after Nami kept asking his name, he said it was Gan Fall and then after saying a few words his steed 'Pierre' then turned into a Pegasus. Or rather a more deformed looking one. Surprise, surprise.

"Well that was certainly strange…" Sanji deadpanned, as everyone sweat-dropped.

"You can say that again, heh." I said, sucking my lips.

"Well now that that's over," Nami sighed, "How are we gonna get higher?"

"Ah, he never did really tell us anything." Robin stated. Everyone agreed with her.

"Not a damn thing!" Usopp huffed. When did he come back to the land of the living?

"Yosh, I know! We'll call him back!" Luffy suggested, picking up the whistle Gan had left behind for us. As soon as he went to blow on it Nami grabbed onto his arm calling him an idiot as Usopp pulled on his face.

"That's only for emergencies! You moron!" The two then let go when Luffy dropped the whistle. "Anyway, we need to move the ship somewhere."

Good idea, Nami. I looked out in search for something, both Zoro and I spotted the same thing.

"Hey, look over there!" We both said in unison. He frowned at me with an 'Oi!'

"Teehee!"

"Argh, just-whatever…!"

Everyone looked in awe at the strange clouds that were either flowing upwards or falling downwards.

"It looks like a waterfall." Robin observed.

"That it does." I mused.

"We'll go over there." Zoro practically ordered. Not that we had much of a choice. Haha.

It didn't take long to reach the 'cloud waterfall' and I couldn't wait to get a good close-up shot of it. Unfortunately there were different clouds blocking the way through to it.

"What do we do?" Chopper asked.

I looked closer at the fuller clouds. I wonder if you could walk on those.

"They're floating above the sea-sky, so they can't be part of it." Sanji noted. I decided to test my thoughts.

"Here goes nothing!" I stated to no one in particular, climbing up onto the railing.

"Mikari, what do you think-"

I leapt off into the clouds before Nami could finish her sentence. "Woo-hoo!"

I expected it to feel more like a bed that you'd sink in, but instead it was squishy and bouncy like rubber! It was soooooooooo much fun!

"This. Is. AWESOME!" I said between bounces, as Luffy, Chopper and Usopp joined in. I pulled Snapper out of nowhere and took some snaps of the four of us with each airborne moment.

"Something tells me we have another Luffy in our hands." Zoro muttered loudly enough for those still on board to hear, rubbing his temples.

"What was that about, moss head?" Sanji seethed.

"Nothing you haven't heard before curly brow." The swordsman growled.

"WHY YOU-!"

"I believe she'll be quite different from our Captain-san." Robin indicated, causing the boys to stop arguing.

"What do you mean by that?" Zoro questioned, folding his arms. Robin only smiled as she watched the youngest members enjoying themselves.

Nami hmm-ed, "Whatever the case, I just hope she knows how to listen. I don't feel like having another idiot like _him_ aboard."

"You said it."

"Well, I think Mikari is a beautiful woman, no matter how she acts!~" (Sanji)

"You always think that, darn cook." (Zoro)

"MOSS HEAD!"

_Thwack!_ "Shut it already!" (Nami)

Once the four of us stopped bouncing, we sunk into the clouds. So I guess it is like a bed too. Maybe we could just, you know, stay here for a while instead? Hehe.

"Oi, look for a route through while you're up there!" Nami shouted. I saluted, hopping around some more before beginning my search.

"Hey, look over here! I found something!" Usopp called. I guess he beat me to it. We all made our way up, me being a bit slower because I couldn't help myself and all the bouncing. It was harder to make it out, but it looked like a gate of sort.

So we did our job and told Nami about it once we reboarded and Usopp directed her which way to go through the clouds. A maze is what it was! Luffy didn't help much with the wrong directions but we still made it either way.

I was shocked stiff when we came up to the gate. It was HUGE! Looked like a star had fallen into the clouds here, but only got through halfway. On it read 'Heaven's Gate'. Quite a fitting name if I do say so myself.

Oh boy oh boy! I was gaping like a fish when I saw how big the waterfall was behind it. GIANORMOUS! I took a few photos of it as well. I'm a tourist, I'll do as I please! Mwahaha!

"'Heaven's Gate'? Is this some kind of joke? It's like we're gonna die…" Usopp stuttered, shaking on the spot.

"Or what if we're dead already." Zoro added to spike Usopp's fear. Well I guess that could be possible in my case. I did kind of fall to meet my doom. But this is a bit too touristy to be actual Heaven in my theory. Just doesn't fit the bill.

"That would certainly account to all the weird stuff here." Sanji agreed. Heh, if the shoe fits.

"HUH, we're DEAD!?" Chopper shrieked, his eyes the size of saucers.

Luffy laughed like a weirdo his eyes squinted, "Heaven? Sounds like fun!"

I clapped him on the back, adding my own cheesy laugh. "It sure does, buddy! Huehuehue!"

We both received looks that said 'You've got to be kidding me' and 'Who are these nut cases here?'

I didn't take note of it and even if I did, I wouldn't really care. I'm used to those looks, hahaha!

"We're not dead!" Nami yelled, shaking her fist. I just batted my hand in the air, continuing my laughter. Gosh, this is so much fun already!

I didn't notice her punch my head after the other's or her cradling it in her other palm. "Eye-yii-yii… what a hard head she has!"

"Hey look over there! Someone's coming out!" Usopp pointed to one of the door's that was inside the gate. A figure came out of it, with a camera flashing. She was taking photos of us! We must be special.

I smiled brightly as she took the photos. Hey, gotta be happy then have a weird face on. Better yet, I should have pulled a funny face. Rats!

We all stared at her. She was very short, with a wrinkly face. She must be one of the seniors here. On her back though, were a pair of mini angel-like wings. Luffy and Chopper were flabbergasted at this discovery.

"Wings!"

"It's an angel!"

We all kind of stared at the angel in silence, wondering how to talk to such a person. In my case, I'd be polite as possible. That usually comes first when treating your elders. But I try my best to be nice to everyone I meet and understanding. But not everyone is like that, ya know. Which is kinda sad. It's a shame I don't get sad often then, hoho!

"E-Excuse me…" Nami started, uncertain. The angel was quick to respond to our arrival though luckily.

"I am the appointed lookout of Heaven's Gate, Amazon." Ah, that's a different name. But I should've be too surprised with the amount of names I've come up with for objects. Like Snapper for instance. But that fits the purpose of said camera. Like: Snap, snap! Photo taken! But Amazon is a person, so it doesn't exactly count… moving on!

"Sightseeing? Or fighting?"

I blinked at the options. Well, technically we are here for sightseeing, but if we had to defend ourselves (Key word: IF), then yes we would be fighting. But I'd rather it stay as option one because honestly, I don't enjoy beating up strangers or anyone for that matter.

"S-Sightseeing would be closer, I guess…" Came Nami's hesitant answer.

"We wanna go to Sky Island!" Luffy called out. "Sky Island's on the other side of this gate, right?"

"What do you mean, fighting?" Zoro asked. But I never did say I didn't enjoy _sparring_. Huge difference there, right?

"It doesn't matter which. Just pay the immigration fee, 1 Billion extol per person, and be on your way. That's the law." Was Amazon's firm reply.

It's the law. Then that means we have to pay it. But how much is extol in beli? You know, I never was one to do my research on things like this. In fact, I never research! Hahaha!

"1-1 Billion!?" Usopp stuttered in shock, his mouth hanging open.

"There's that extol thing again." Sanji muttered in annoyance. I guess that means none of us know what currency that is. Blast.

"1 billion extol… so that makes it 8 billion?" Robin calculated. Yep, 8 people. I wonder if I have enough to pay for us all, unless they already have some cash lying around. I'd be glad to help my new crew out!

Usopp started muttering nonsense, causing Nami to slap a hand over his mouth. "Excuse me, but about the money…If by some chance… we didn't have enough…"

"You can pass."

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Is she serious? Free entry? This must be our luckiest day! YIPEE!

"Or, you can also not pass." Huh? Ah, there's a catch to it. "I am neither a guardian nor a warrior. I only listen to your will."

So that means we can choose whether we want to pay or not? Sounds fishy. But it was never my decision to decide our course of action since joining the Straw Hats. I'll leave that to Luffy~!

"Okay, let's go!" Haha, I knew it! He's hardly changed since he was a child. But that's why I'm his friend! Heh. My guess is he's not going to pay either. Even though I feel wrong about that, I did say I'd join his crew. Can't back out now!

I was broken from my thoughts when the ship started shaking and huge crab claws appeared on each side of the ship. I really need to know the name of this ship. I can't call it Bob anymore, aye?

As everyone panicked (minus Zoro, Sanji, Robin and myself), Amazon murmured a few words which I didn't quite hear and then we were suddenly shooting off across the clouds.

To say that this was fast, was exactly what it was.

_FAST._

But, with my experience with 'fast', this was incredibly slow to say the least.

Who said I didn't enjoy it anyway? (Currently at the front of the ship waving my arms around like a maniac, laughing out loud.) Although, this was also a small reminder of someone whom I hadn't seen in some time. And it made me miss her. Not enough to let down my good mood, because she wouldn't be happy if I did that. Aunty always told me I was like a breath of fresh air for her.

I couldn't totally grasp that concept, but I'm sure I'll understand it fully someday. I guess it had the same meaning as what my Uncle said: I'm the sunshine in her life. And you know what? I'll never dampen those rays of happiness I send off. Because I'm special like that, haha!

It was then once we reached the top, after so much yelling of both fear and joy, with all those twists and turns, that I calmed down (just a tad) so I could read the sign that we passed.

GODLAND, SKYPIEA.

Oh. My. Word.

We're here.

ON A FLOATING CLOUD IN THE SKY!

WHICH HAPPENS TO BE AN ISLAND!

THAT IS CLOUDS!

…

…

HAHAHAHAHA.

_Oh yeah~_

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, yo, yo! What is up my homies? Aye, aye?<strong>

**...Yeah not happening. T.T**

**But anyway, all I can say is sorry for such a late chapter. I kind of lost my muse for this because all these other new games a movies came out and I was soooo stoked with all that... and yeah.**

**But anyway, I'm kinda back now. All I need to do is get back in a rhythm of writing this.**

**Since its the first few chapters, it is soooooo hard to get into the groove of it. Plus the first chapters always seem boring. Which they are. To me anyway. o.o**

**Also, don't forget. Character developmentess...ness... stuff...**

**BUT YES!**

**Thank you sooooo much to everyone still reading this and if you bother staying... LOL!**

**No promises on next chapter, meaning I have no clue as to when that will come. But it WILL come.**

**So, toodles!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that's what I call a fast update! YEAH BABY!**

**One Piece (c) Oda**

**Mikari (c) Myself**

**Chapter 3: **

**What is gonna happen now? xD**

* * *

><p>And now… we stare. (My frozen face: 8D)<p>

During my inside and outside happy dance, the ship had stopped along the shores of Skypiea. As soon as the anchor came down, I had sprung into action, not wasting another moment.

I made sure I picked up my satchel, throwing it over my shoulder and neck securely and then my katana placed firmly on my left hip through its fitted loop.

Now let us explore!

I took a deep breath and leapt off the bow, allowing my combat boots to get a good wash as I landed in the shallows.

All thoughts of telling my new crew where I was off to went over my head. Without a glance back, I strolled forward, camera ready.

More lush clouds made the ground and small hills along the shores. To my left further up the beach was a long stairway that lead to houses. So there must be more of those people with angel wings around here-Well of course! Doi! It's just like back where we come from except everything is made from clouds, practically.

On my right there was only more clouds that kept going on for who knows how long. There's also a few little open undercover areas with beach chairs, perfect for relaxing. No time for that just yet!

Lastly, in front of me is a jungle of sorts. How it came to be on clouds, I guess we'll never know. I actually have no clue what the animals look like here. Are they fluffy like the clouds, balloon-like, squashed flat or just regular looking but with those little wings like the people? Okay, the last one sounded a bit too silly. But ya never know, aye?

My walking had led me quite far, but I'm sure making my way back would be easy if I climbed one of the trees. Easy enough to get a good view from high.

I've poked a few trees and plants on my way in, and surprisingly enough they are solid! You'd think they too would be clouds but nope. Amazing! Haha, I'm excited over plants! C-r-a-z-y!

I sat down on a log and went through Snapper's memory. It was about time I printed off some of the pictures so I could make room for more.

I named off each photo I saw. "Clouds, clouds, clouds… Oh! And what's this? More clouds! Heh." But then I stopped at the ones I took when we first came across the land clouds. One that really caught my eye was this: Snapper was aimed looking down on Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and I.

I was holding the camera (no durr!) with a huge grin on my face as I stared at the lens, in mid-air, on the right side. Luffy was on the left a little lower than I, laughing and staring at me, his arms out wide. Then Usopp was up the top of the photo, further away, going 'Woooo!' with peace signs. And of course, Chopper was smiling cutely waving his arms around on the bottom, the furthest away from the camera.

It was my absolute favourite photo! I printed that off (it's like an instant picture printer camera. Woot! Haha.), plus a few good shots that I liked of the clouds. So around ten all up. I also kept the one of Mr. Bull Mask, just for the sake of it being a cool shot too.

That reminds me. That wasn't the wisest choice, running off like that. I've got an actual crew now. Rats, I forgot! I'm just too used to how it was before. Just me and my small amount of items. Hitching rides on other people's ships from island to island. Need to stamp a note in my brain: YOU ARE NOW AN OFFICIAL STRAW HAT PIRATE!

No more solo acts. That means I need to get used to all this now. Company is strange. So I'd better head back now. They better not be searching for me. Oh fiddlesticks!

"_Mewww~_" Huh. What was that?

I glanced around, putting my photos in my satchel.

"_Mew, mew~_"

I stood up this time and did a full turn, not seeing anything.

"_Mew!_"

I looked above me and caught sight of a white ball of fluff sitting on one of the branches in a nearby tree. A few seconds of staring in silence, the ball moved. Two little ears appeared. Then a tail. And then its legs popped out.

"A kitten?"

Its head fully came out and miniature angel wings appeared on its back.

My eyes widened. "A flying kitten?!"

"Mew." It stared at me as if to say, 'No derp little lady.'

I blinked, it blinked. I tilted my head, it tilted its head. I poked out my tongue, it licked its paw.

Aw, streak ruined. I continued staring at it as it cleaned its paws and ears.

So I guess winged animals wasn't silly after all. But what's a cute little kitty doing out here? It doesn't look like the wild type, but looks can be deceiving.

So I called out to it. "Hey kitty, why don't you come down here? Pretty please, come down! I promise I won't harm you." Because talking to an animal will really get it to come cause it can totally understand you. Harty-har.

Funny enough though, it worked. The little guy (or girl) stopped its grooming and fluttered down to me and into my arms. Maybe it's a tame one, which means the owner might let it out… Or it let itself out?

I scratched behind its ears and it purred so cutely. Wow I really am saying the word 'cute' heaps. Sheesh man! Haha. "Do you have a name, hmm? Well it's not like you could just tell me that… you don't have a collar either. Tut, tut."

The kitten just 'mew-ed' at me, wondering who this strange girl was thinking that it could actually speak her language. And no, it didn't utter a word. A real shame too…

"I guess I'll just have to call you Kitty until we find out where you live, huh?" I smiled as Kitty rubbed her face against my cheek with another 'mew'. I tucked her closer, which ended in her hopping up onto my shoulder and laying around my neck, under my hair. As long as she's comfy. Yes, Kitty is a she. Would you call a guy Kitty? Maybe to tease him but nah you wouldn't. Much. Hehe.

Ah right! Back to the beach!

I started my trek back the way I came from, which was hopefully a straight walk. It was then a voice could be heard calling for someone…_ or_ something.

"Mai! Where are you?! Mai-Mai!" The voice sounded like that of an older lady and it was coming closer with each step I took. So being the curious person I was, I followed where the voice was coming from.

It wasn't long before I spotted said owner of the voice. "Mai! Oh where did she go this time? Come on out Mai! I know you're out here somewhere-Oh!"

It was indeed an elderly woman, looking much like Amazon from Heaven's Gate, only she wore a lighter coloured outfit and a less wrinkled face. Whether she was older or younger than her, I haven't got a clue. Not that it matters, anyway.

She smiled at me, like a mother would to her beloved child. Such a kind smile. "Hello there dear, you wouldn't happen to have seen my little Mai lying around here somewhere?"

Kitty 'mew-ed' innocently as she looked at the lady.

"She always seems to run off whenever she pleases and in the end I always have to look for her. She's such a naughty little Skycat. But she's also such a sweetheart. Wouldn't hurt a soul."

I smiled brightly. Skycat? Maybe Kitty is who she is looking for. I gently pulled Kitty off my neck and held her out to the kind lady. "This wouldn't happen to be Mai, would it?"

The lady chuckled warmly and took the Skycat from my grasp, holding her close. "Oh yes it is! Thank you, dear. If I may ask, where about did you find her?"

"She was on a tree branch not far from here. I didn't expect to find a kitten with wings in the middle of a forest but I guess this is all new to me." I chirped, tapping a finger to my chin.

The lady nodded understandingly. "Hmm, I knew you looked out of place. A Blue Sea dweller. We don't have many of you visit, which is a real shame too, especially when you meet such lovely young girls like you."

I blinked at the compliment, before smiling again. "Thank you, ma'am. I've only just met you but I know that you're a kind hearted person, for sure!"

"Oh my, you really are a dear. You deserve a story for being gorgeous and finding my sweet Mai."

I clapped my hands, laughing cheerily. "Ah, what kind of story? And it was my pleasure, really!"

"Let's take a seat and you'll find out." And we did just that, making sure we were comfortable and then she began with a clear of her throat.

"Many decades ago, there was a beautiful young skylander called Yue. She had always dreamed of going down to the Blue Sea, but all her friends and family said it was too dangerous and told her that she was never to go down there. They said it was time for her to settle down with one of the young men and to no longer search out dreams, because that's all dreams were. Dreams. But no matter what anyone said, she would always want to go. So instead of going on the dates her friends set up for her, she would sail to the end of the White Sea and look down upon the ocean below, just hoping that one day she would live her dream."

Until one day, she skipped another courting like usual, and went to the same spot as always, but this time she spotted something on the Blue Sea. She leant further and further forward, until she lost her balance and fell. To this day no one knows if she survived or not. But one thing is for sure, she lived her dream no matter what happened. That ends the story of The Fallen Angel."

If I was any normal person, I think I may have said that story was lame. But I don't roll that way, hah! I let out a breath in awe. "Wow… that was a happy and sad story at the same time! _The Fallen Angel…_"

The lady smiled, "A story for some, a lesson for others. But, I've heard there's another part to the story in the Blue Sea. Maybe one day, you might meet someone who knows of it. Until then, you might never know if it's true or not."

I wonder what Yue had spotted on the sea. I guess no one will ever know. But was this a lesson for me… or really just a story? I dunno. Maybe if something bad happens to me, the lesson will pop in my head and I'll understand. I can't think of anything I need to learn right now. But I do know there's still a lot that I don't get. Wisdom comes with age… or experience? Both? I'll know that answer for sure one day.

I stood up and stretched. "Thank you very much, I have a feeling that story may come in handy one day. You never know!"

"Yes, I'm sure it will. Now how about we walk back to Angel Beach, I'll show you some wonderful spots where you can rest and eat."

"Oh, wow, thank you!"

As we finally came out of the jungle, I turned to the kind lady, tilting my head. "I'm sorry, I never asked your name. I'm Mikari!"

"That is quite alright, my dear. My name is Kaedi." She smiled warmly yet again. Ahh, I'll always love that smile! Yays~

"Ooh! Would you like to meet my crew? Maybe you could tell us some more about Skypiea, only if that's alright with you, of course." I looked to Kaedi briefly and then scanned my eyes around for the Straw Hats. I could only see a couple of the crew on our ship which was starting to move away. Strange.

"Whoops! I'm sorry Kaedi-san, but I have to go now!" I quickly said, already starting to jog. "It was lovely meeting you and I hope to see you soon! Sorry, bye-bye!"

Kaedi shook her head with a chuckle and waved me off. "You have a safe trip now, young lady! Be sure to come back for another visit! Heso!"

Heso? Must mean bye or something up here. Meh.

I laughed and waved to her, turning my sights to the ship that was slowly picking up speed. I can still make it, without getting wet too! I took off into a full sprint, once reaching the waters, bent my knees and shot up and over, landing safely on the deck crouched. Good landing equals fifty points! Woot!

I scared Nami with my random appearance next to her. "AHH! Gosh, Mikari! Where did you come from? More importantly, where did you run off too?"

I stretched my arms behind my neck, smiling sheepishly. "Well, I saw you guys were heading off so I jumped from the shore-Whew!" I straightened up when the boat gained a huge boost in speed.

Nami held onto the side railing for a moment. "Yeah, we kind of didn't plan on leaving so soon. The others were still at Conis's house getting supplies. Wait did you say you jumped?"

I nodded, not catching on about a Conis and the others being at her house.

"From the shoreline?"

Nod, nod.

"B-But how did you manage that? We were pretty far out when this stupid crab picked us up again! I don't even know where it's taking us! I just wanted to get off this rotten island but no, Luffy didn't want to go and now we're stuck here until we find our way out of this mess!"

I heard a grunt from behind Nami (who had tears streaming down her cheeks during her ramble) and a green head popped into view. "Luffy was looking for you. You shouldn't disappear like that."

Zoro frowned when an apologetic smile replaced my usual smile. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I didn't mean to make anyone worry. I honestly forgot that I was part of a crew now."

He snorted, "Just don't do it again. I don't wanna end up searching for you thanks to our darn Captain." I giggled at Luffy ordering a whole search party just for me. He'd want to eat first before finding me, that's for sure! Haha.

"I'll tell you next time where I am, for sure! I'll even ask for permission if needed!" I promised the swordsman, who shook his head and stared off into the clouds.

"Doesn't matter where you were, actually. As long as you're here, Luffy will be happy then." Nami shrugged. "But how did you manage that jump?"

I grinned. I guess she has the right to know, plus she can tell the rest of the crew without me explaining myself again. Don't want confused crewmates now, do we?

"I've eaten the Strength Devil Fruit." I said, raising a finger to state my words.

"So basically, it gives a boost in physical strength?" Nami tapped her chin, the fruits purpose floating around her head.

"Mostly, yes. It gives the user a huge boost in physical strength, so I can take lots of hits without taking damage, depending on how strong one is. So far only very sharp blades can cut my skin when you apply a lot of pressure." I explained, forming a mental list. "I haven't been sick since I ate the fruit, pain means nothing anymore and if I ever get wounded, it will heal much faster and doesn't get infected."

"That's a pretty special ability you got there." Nami said, the amazement showing clearly on her features.

"Yes, quite impressive." Robin mused, practically popping out of nowhere. "You must have tested these theories at some point, no?"

I turned my attention to Robin, nodding my head. "Quite a few, yeah. We started off with small doses and gradually increased the amounts with everything we tested. Like hot and cold temperatures. Even fire at one stage. You should've seen the reactions when we pulled out some guns!"

I saw Zoro's eyes widen slightly as he added his thoughts. "You actually shot yourself?"

I laughed, clasping my hands together. "Yep. From a distance to close range." The sound of someone falling over brought my eyes to sit on Chopper who had fallen over next to the railing nearby. I think he doesn't like my way of testing my limits. I had a feeling he was clinging to the railing before for some reason. Meh.

"Y-You were shooting yourself!?" The reindeer stuttered. He came up next to me with a serious face the next second. "That's not very smart, you could've been hurt!"

I blinked at the change in character. "I know, Chopper-kun. But I made sure I had a doctor on stand-by! Just to be safe."

He relaxed at this. "O-Oh… Good." He fidgeted, becoming his shy self, realising his outburst.

I giggled and patted his head. "You're funny."

But it's true. My family were quite against it at first when that test came up next in line, but they eventually reasoned it would be good to know. My Uncle had full confidence that nothing bad would happen. But to ease everyone's worries, he made sure to get a doctor and an expert gunner (one's who he knew he could trust, that's certain), so really he let the professionals do their job and not himself. Just to ease your mind, the first time only gave me a bruise! I was ecstatic knowing I could take a bullet! Over the weeks, we kept raising the number until it changed from a sharp stinging pain to like a light pinch.

I know, it is pretty crazy. But it's either that or find out the hard way and I completely trust my family. I can tell you there is no way on earth that they would cause any harm to fall upon me. Although accidents do happen sometimes, you can never avoid them, but we all never jumped to conclusions saying it was one's fault that a leg was snapped in two or a hand was shattered.

If you're wondering if those things really happened, they did. Because it's not like I magically had total control over my powers in a matter of days. I still don't fully to this day. It's like a random muscle spasm – It can happen at any time. I can only hope that it's not someone's bones I'm breaking, but just an object that can be replaced or fixed. No fuss or tears. I'm not here to cause pain… I'm here to bring joy!

On another thought. The ship is going backwards and no one is steering. Plus this speed is much too fast to be caused naturally. Did Nami say crab before? Ack, brain! Why you think too much!?

I must've blanked out for some time because when the lid to my thought box snapped shut, there was a hand waving in front of my face.

"Hellooo? Mikari?" I blinked rapidly. "Welcome back! Try not to make too much of a habit of zoning out during conversations."

I apologised and asked politely what she had asked or said to me. Nami sighed, shaking her head with a slight chuckle. "Gosh, girl! I can't believe you didn't notice all the movement going on and when Chopper attacked your leg from the way the shrimp dropped us off. You didn't even notice all the panic from when we first left the beach! I don't know how you do it…"

"OH! I'm sorry, heh…" At my reaction, Nami ran a hand through her hair, Zoro face-palmed, Robin smiled and Chopper squeaked, slowly retracting his grip and letting out a breath. Obviously, we all have a long way to go before we fully know how each of us tick.

"So… no one knows where we are?" I asked, taking a look around.

"What does it look like, genius." Zoro grunted. "That stupid shrimp just left us here and went off again."

"We're somewhere on the island called Upper Yard." Nami informed us. I peered around, getting a decent idea of the place. Trees. Huge trees everywhere.

"This appears to be a sacrificial altar." Robin pointed out, as I stared at the rock mass our ship sat on. Sounds simply wonderful!

Chopper looked worried. "A sacrificial… altar? Nami, what's a sacrifice?" Oh ho ho, he won't like this at all, haha. I hope she doesn't go into detail. Yeesh!

"It's when living things are offered to a god."

"Oh, is that all? I thought I was gonna be boiled alive."

I laughed loudly, batting my hand in the air. "Trust me, you don't wanna know the full details."

Robin kept on topic though, creeping Chopper out. "But, it's almost the same. No matter their methods, we will still have our lives offered to God."

"WHAT!? THEN WE'RE GONNA BE KILLED-!?" The reindeer toppled over.

I raised my hand. "Pass." I caught sight of Chopper's hooves only just going over the railing and I wasn't fast enough to catch him, leaving him to roll down the stone staircase and most likely into the waters below. I hope there isn't any Skysharks, heh.

Though one he reached the bottom, two arms sprouted out and caught him, saving him from getting soaked. I heard Robin sigh in relief as she uncrossed her arms. That must've been her work. Another DF user! Yippee!

I spoke too soon about the Skysharks, for one jumped out in attempt to catch the little reindeer who full on freaked out. Luckily Zoro was on the case, katana out and slicing through the poor creature, never to eat another meal again.

I hope he didn't kill it, because it is still only a wild animal and needs its daily nutrition. How else do you think it could survive? And why wasn't I the one jumping into action? Man I'm slow and lazy today. It still hasn't kicked in that I'm no longer looking out for just myself, but others too. Come on brain, get with today!

"ZORO!" Chopper screamed, gaining my attention again. The swordsman was now having a swim playdate with sharks. I know right! I wish I could swim without sinking like a brick…

But hey, at least I get to see how tough these guys are now. This'll be fun! I'm fully confident in Luffy's choice of crewmates and even more so in his picking of friends.

After a few long minutes of Chopper and Nami panicking and Robin offering such lovely calming words ("If he was eaten, the water would be red." I honestly barked a laugh at that.), Zoro beat that Skyshark with no mercy shown… well he kept it alive but it had a huge egg on its head.

I applauded his work once he was back on deck. "And that's how Zoro beats up a hungry Skyshark!" He just gave me a weird look, and 'whatever-ed', breathing heavier than usual. Maybe he hasn't done underwater fights before, plus he did use his fists instead.

More Skysharks submerged and Zoro looked a bit annoyed at that. "Looks like we won't be swimming back. If I fight each one of them, we'll be here until nightfall."

I blew my fringe out of my eyes. "I would gladly help you take them down, but I won't be able to drive in after you. That's the only downer in my life… strength of who-knows-how-many people but sinks like a rock."

He snorted at my last comment. "You didn't have to eat that fruit. Could've just stuck with swords." He glanced at my katana with a frown. "Do you even know how to use that?"

I smiled. "I most certainly do! 'Cause I just loooove to slice through things on a daily basis."

"Tch. Just make sure it isn't yourself that you're cutting." He smirked, folding his arms.

"Hah, and about eating that fruit. I never regretted it. Besides, it's fun to see peoples shocked faces when they see what ability I have."

"And are we gonna see any action from you today?" Is that a challenge? Sorry, I don't do them.

"You will, if the need arises for me to defend myself or others. My power isn't a toy to be played with, trust me. I've learnt how deadly it can be if not used right."

For once since I've been with the Straw Hats. I had told them something, being completely serious, dead-straight faced. I knew that this gift was not to be misused.

Zoro actually looked a bit taken back and didn't doubt my words. Didn't stop him from commenting again. "Good to know that it's not in idiots hands… mostly."

A smile broke out on my face again, I just knew it was his way of joking around. Even if he was serious about the 'idiot' part or not, I would still laugh. "Haha, you're funny!"

The other three crew members were silent during the whole ordeal. Robin was the only one smiling at my short change of person. I think I get the random serious moments from my sister. She's always serious. No joke. I'd be laughing and carrying on about stuff and her face would be like this: T-T

But that doesn't mean she's not awesome! I love her so much, even with her absence I can just imagine her next to me staring blankly at Zoro and the others. She'd like them… eventually. HAH! But wherever she is, I hope she's safe. No, scratch that. She _is_ and _always_ will be safe.

Tap, tap. "Mikari, you need to stop doing that!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Nami shook her head. "I said we've decided what we're gonna do. Are you gonna stay with the ship, or come with us to check out the forest?"

That's an easy question to answer. "I'll come with you, of course! Just gimme a sec, if that's alright with you?"

The orange-haired girl nodded. "Good. Hurry it up, okay?"

I acted quickly as asked, wanting to take my camera with me but thought it would be better if I kept it with the ship. I left my satchel in the kitchen which I found through the only door on the whole ship. There was a trap door in there too which most likely led to the sleeping and bathing quarters. I haven't had a tour yet, so I've got no clue!

I also took off my top, leaving just my black bikini that was underneath to keep me covered. I kept my shorts on though and boots. I'd most likely have to go clothes shopping once we were on another island. But all that can wait, cause this is a once in a lifetime experience and I don't wanna miss a thing! That last part sounded like a song for a second there…

I checked my katana and then set off to where the others were. Robin used her cool power to grab a vine for us to swing across, tossing it towards Zoro. I took one glance at that vine as it swung down… and I pounced.

"SHOTGUN FIRST SWINGGGGG!" I shouted, flinging myself up and in front of Zoro, who was in the birds nest, almost making him fall backwards. He put a hand to his head and huffed. I stared ahead and spoke to him.

"Ya ready for this?" He raised a brow as I took my stance and jumped triumphantly.

"YEEYEEYEEYEEYEEYEEYEEYEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I did a backflip at the end, the vine automatically swinging back to the Zoro.

"Somebody likes exploring." Robin chuckled. I gave her a two fingered salute.

"AAAAaaaaAAAAAaaaAAA!" I gasped loudly when Zoro landed next to me.

I nudged his arm. "Ayeeee~"

"What? It was a spur of the moment."

Robin landed next, very elegantly I might add. GIRL POWER! Nami stalled, sadly.

"It's about 50 meters high. If you fall, you'll die."

"STOP SCARING ME!"

"Hahahaha! You can do it Nami-chan! It's easy!" After some serious screaming she made it. Fear of heights I guess?

I did a twirl and helped her up off the ground. "Sorry for all the trouble."

"Its fine Nami-chan, you did great!"

Zoro did the call again. "It's because you didn't do the call."

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!"

And then we set off, leaving Chopper to look after the ship. I sure hope he'll be fine. We'll be back soon anyway, so I shouldn't worry.

* * *

><p>"Doop doop doo! Doopy doo!" (Me)<p>

"Do you_ have_ to keep humming that?" (Zoro)

"Oh sorry!"

…

"…Doopy DOO… Whoops sorry again!"

"Ahh, never mind…"

Tell me, why did I leave my camera behind? Now I can't take photos! Darn it! But these trees were so amazing! I had to force myself not to wander off or climb one cause then I'd lose sight of my humble crew buddies.

We had been following the river but Zoro wanted to go across it. That plan backfired when Nami slipped and was almost eaten by a Skyshark. Those things didn't want to leave us alone. But this place is their home, so I don't blame them. Food is food. Huh.

It was then I found out some interesting news. "The ground is soil." Robin pointed out.

I kicked at the dirt, finishing what she was about to say. "And this is Sky Island. Why is there solid dirt ground in the sky?" I looked at the others, slightly confused.

"That's right… Sky Island is made up of clouds. It feels like ages since I've felt soil like this." Nami mused, sitting on the ground and picking at the dirt.

I tilted my head, asking the same question again. "Why is there soil here?"

"Whatever the case, it seems there are mysterious islands even among those in the sky." Robin said, glancing around. "There seems to be a great deal worth of investigating."

"There sure is…" I mumbled, staring upwards. "We'd better head off then!"

The three with me nodded and we kept walking, I made sure to follow cause I'd just wander around and not have an actual destination in mind. Heh, getting lost spices up an exploration!

Nami was attacked several more times by Skysharks and a Skycrocodile. The poor girl needed a break, which she finally got when we arrived at some ruins.

I wondered who must've lived here as I snooped around, climbing up and sliding down some of the remains. If I was a historian, I'd be in candy land. But I'm just your average explorer of sorts, or some crazy photographer that day dreams half the time. I'm probably more the latter. I'll decide one of these days, heh.

"Oi, Nami! Can you see anything?!" Zoro shouted. Ah that's right, Nami is up in one of the trees. I believe she is finding a way over the river.

"Eh, Nami-chan, what have you seen?" I called out, standing on my tippy toes, my failed attempt at trying to see what Nami was seeing from the floor. She was quick to come back down and started heading towards what she saw, not telling us a thing.

"Huh." I blinked, Robin, Zoro and I glancing at each other before following Nami. The ground shook slightly when we crossed a fallen tree. I didn't take note and continued in my day dreaming-ness walk.

"What're you all worked up for, Nami?" I heard Zoro ask. Eh, did I miss something again?

"You've been acting strange ever since you came down from that tree." Robin said.

I shrugged. "Hmm, I haven't known you guys for very long but something must've caught your eye if you're acting different, as Robin had said."

"Did you see God?" Okay, Zoro. Now I am confused. That would be pretty ridiculous if GOD was among us, 'cause this isn't actually Heaven. Like I said earlier, too touristy. Unless that's what they call their leader or ruler or whatever. I'm just guessing here, folks!

"No, I didn't! Even if I told you, you wouldn't understa-!" Nami suddenly slipped on the mossy log, but landed on her butt, still safe. And she's right about not understanding. I don't even know what's going on around here half the time! God? A soil island in the sky? What's next, us being hunted down as criminals because we're on sacred land? Aiyiyi… and we've only just gotten here too!

"This is getting ridiculous! Why is it so hard to walk around here!?" Nami yelled angrily, stomping her foot.

I guess she was just having a bad day, because we three were absolutely fine. It'll get better, soon enough. And I just hope I didn't make things worse by jinxing it. Haha!

"But you were the one who said this way would be faster." Robin reminded the navigator (I noticed the Log Pose on her wrist… and came to a conclusion, hoi-hoi).

"Quit wasting time and just spit it out!" Zoro growled, raising his voice. "What did you see?"

Nami brushed him off, "Never mind, just follow me! This way will lead us to the shore. But anyway, come and help me!"

"If we're following you, you should be leading."

"The shore?" Robin and I chorused.

"Yeah that's right. I need to get close enough to be sure." Nami confirmed, as I popped behind her to help her stand again.

"_AAAaaaaAAAAAaaaaa!_"

I wrapped an arm around Nami's waist. "Hold on tight!"

"Meep!" I jumped up the few meters to where Robin stood, not paying attention to what said dark-haired woman was saying, since I was too busy watching where Zoro went.

"…My reason to continue living may yet exist." EH!? What'dya mean Robin? Of course there's a reason you should keep living. Maybe I should ask her later what she means… I don't wanna pry and then find out her backstory scars her to the core and have her upset with me. No, no. I do NOT want that to happen.

So I spoke, giving her a serious look and ending with a small kind smile. "Robin-chan, whatever you've been through, I believe you should keep living, no matter what. Because I reckon you're a beautiful person and deserve the best."

I didn't give her time to answer back because I had already taken off after Zoro. "YEEYEEYEEEE! Wait up, Zoro-kun!~"

"Yeah, yeah. Get a move on!"

In the distance I could hear waves so I sped up my pace, rushing past the swordsman, and spotted something in the distance. Is that what Nami could've seen?

"Hehehehe!" I ran at top speed, leaving a trail of dust for my buddies and skidded to a halt when I almost ran off the edge of the island!

There was half of an old building that looked as if someone cut through it clean, along with the island! I ran my hands over the stone wall, watching as some specks of rubble came off. Why is this how it is? What happened here? Maybe Nami had seen something similar elsewhere… nah!

Nami came up next to me, placing a hand on the ruins too, calling back to the others. "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Or she did…?

I glanced at the three in turn, trying to connect the dots. "Huh…"

"It's not a fairy tale. We saw it just this morning."

Zoro's eyes widened and he slowly walked forward. "What the heck does this mean? What's something from the ground doing way up here? It's exactly the same."

I blinked in confusion. So they know what it is…? "Umm… Sorry but I don't get it. You've seen something like this back on our sea? How does that work?"

Robin answered, surprisingly. "Yes. We were on an island where a house looked much like it is here."

Nami added her thoughts, "Yeah and we found the book 'Liar Norland' which told us a strange story…Do you know of it?"

I nodded, "Yep, briefly. The guy who said he found a city of gold but was accused of lying? And said it had sunk into the sea?" My aunt had lots of books which she collected over the years and I vaguely remember Liar Norland being amongst them. I was only small at the time, but hey I still can remember bits and pieces.

"Mhm, that's the one." Nami confirmed.

"But this isn't a replica," Robin said, rethinking about her words. "This is a piece of what we saw back on the ground."

"A piece?" Zoro echoed.

"It's been bothering me for a while. There shouldn't be any earth on the White-White Sea. It was inexplicable how this island formed without Island Cloud."

I tapped my foot. "Ah, that's true. It's impossible for this to just make itself exist when there isn't anything up here that could create the earth this solid and suddenly have trees growing on it, especially to this size."

"Mm, meaning this island known as Upper Yard… used to be on the ground."

Nami snapped her fingers. "I knew there was something wrong with that house. It had two floors, but there was no staircase to get to the second floor."

You know, I actually lived in a two story house. It's real fun playing on the stairs. My sister and I would grab mattresses and go stair surfing! Well, only me. My sister would be 'supervisor' in case I broke something. Fun stuff.

"… This island was Jaya!"

"So, sometime in the past, the island split apart and half of it ended up in the sky." Zoro said, scratching his head.

"It must've… but how did it manage that? It's not like it could grow wings and fly up." I mused, playing with my fringe. How did it get up here? Argh, come on brain! THINK!

"It could only be that monstrous sea current." Oh, it was that simple. Thanks Nami~ "The city of gold didn't sink into the sea… Jaya has always been here… Floating in the sky!"

I clapped my hands. "Aha! Mystery solved! 100 points!" That's 150 all up, today! Woo!

…Ignored.

"Thank you God! Enduring all that suffering to get to Sky Island and then finding out it was the Land of Gold!" The navigator started dancing around in glee.

I pondered for a moment. "City of Gold? So… is it still here? Or did someone take it?"

She kept praying out loud, ignoring what I said.

"Hey, I thought you were scared of this island's God." Zoro deadpanned. But you shouldn't be scared of God. He's supposed to be loving. Oh wait, this isn't the real deal. Never mind what I said!

"Is God worth more than gold?" (Nami)

"But you were just saying 'Thank you, God'…" (Robin)

"Ack, this woman makes no sense." (Zoro)

"And I believe cats can fly!" (Me)

…Stare…

"Sorry, I just wanted to say something… heh."

* * *

><p>"Chopper! Are you there!?" Nami called out. Obviously we were back at the ship.<p>

"Oi, the Merry's mast is gone." Zoro pointed out. Merry? Must be the ships name!

"I can jump over if you want. It's no trouble." I insisted, already bending my knees.

"Sure, if you can make it." Nami said, continuing to stare at Merry for a sign of the little reindeer.

Once I landed, I noticed Chopper was doing some work on the ships side, and was only just standing up to get the vine for us.

"Chopper-kun, are you alright?" The whole deck had burn marks in various places, the mast looked to be torn off and it was just a total wreck.

Chopper saw me and boldly walked over, tears streaming down his face. "N-Nothing scary happened at all!"

"It's alright, you were very brave! Come give us a hug!" He gladly went into my arms. The poor thing, I don't even know how old he is!

"OI! Mikari! Hurry it up! What happened up there?!"

I calmly walked back to the front, patting Chopper's back. "He's still in one piece! Come on over!"

Once they were back on deck, Chopper told us what had happened, after he calmed down some more. He was attacked by one of the Priests that was sent to kill him, since we're criminals and had walked off the Altar. But Gan Fall had come once he blew the whistle and saved him, though he was badly injured from the whole thing as well.

It seems that not paying the toll was a crime, even though Amazon had said 'You may pass'. That's a scam. Maybe they don't like us Blue Sea dwellers. Well we are pirates and from what I've heard in stories that my Uncle told me and the trouble marines go through to stop them, that they're practically criminals, stealing and killing or not! I was just a traveller before, but I shouldn't be surprised when one day I end up with a bounty for something I was just a bystander of.

It's funny how the laws work around here. People really are quick to judge.

Oh yeah, and the rest of the crew finally found us. They had been through some trouble, ending in one angel, Conis, being in danger just for helping them-No, us, from the very start. Conis's father was also involved.

There was so much things that I had missed with my little daydreams and that one time I wandered off and met Kaedi. I wonder if Mai is still with her. She was very quiet when I left. Oh, Kaedi did say she had a habit of running off. So I shouldn't worry about it.

We set up camp for the night on the shore near Merry. Just in case we had to fight again, so we had more room and our ship wouldn't get damaged more. Oh, it's called Going Merry! What a catchy name, heh.

Luffy, Usopp and Sanji had some pretty interesting things to tell during dinner (Luffy's Skyshark to be more precise. We still had to wait!).

"We went to the Lost Forest, where we met a Priest named Satori who used these Surprise Balls." Sanji said, another cigarette in this mouth. Smoking is bad for you! "It was bad enough with all those Surprise Balls floating around with who knows what inside them, but what got us the most was this Mantra technique he used to predict our movements."

Predicting movements… that sounds awfully familiar.

_:FLASH: _

"_Ooh, predicting movements? That sounds so cool! How did that pirate do it, Uncle?"_

"_Well, Mickey, he used what we call Haki."_

"_Haki?"_

"_Yes, there is 3 different types of Haki. Conqueror, Observation and Armament. The one he used is called Observation Haki. If you're lucky, one day you might awaken one of these within you…" _

_:FLASH:_

So they have Haki users up here, yet they call it Mantra. Thank you, Uncle's knowledge flashback!

"…A Priest name Shura came flying down, using this lance that would burn anything! Plus, he could predict my movements." Chopper exclaimed, adding more to his experience. So two Haki- Err… Mantra users. "The bird he was riding spat out some fire and started burning the main mast… Then he impaled the Knight of the Sky…"

Dear me, both sides had some action, whilst we didn't. Only thing we got was hearing explosions coming from far in the distance. Because I payed attention to that anyway, hah!

"You guys sure had a rough time. But, we discovered that this island is actually a piece of Jaya. The City of Gold didn't sink into the ocean. It was shot into the sky!" Nami said, recalling our little exploration.

I think I dozed off for a bit… my body has a function in which it will go to sleep whenever I want to be tired. Or something retarded like that. Excuse me. I must be really strange then. Eat a devil fruit and gain crazy powers, yet still have muscle spasms where I crush something and will randomly fall asleep once my brain says so. Somebody give me a wake-up call already, haha!

**(Cue Third Person… Let's see if I can do this!)**

Poke. "Wake-up." Poke. "Wake-up." Poke. "Wake-UP!"

"Luffy, I don't think it's working. Let's face it, she sleeps like the dead."

"Ah… Wake-up." Poke.

"Eh…"

"SHE MOVED!"

"Ah…ah…ACHOO!"

"WAAAH!" **CRACK!**

"Dammit… woman!"

Mikari opened her eyes to find Luffy's head stuck in a nearby tree and Zoro standing up and brushing himself off.

Blink, blink. "Luffy-kun, you'll only find bugs in there…?"

**POP!** "YOSH! It worked!"

Mikari looked at the sky, she hadn't slept for very long for the sun was only almost down. It'd be dark in a few minutes.

"Oh, Mikari-chan! Are you hungry, my sweet?" Sanji appeared in Mikari's line of vision, his eyes hearts as he stared at her. _'Huh… What is he staring at? My eyes are up here, aye. I don't understand men half the time.'_

Mikari patted his cheek with a smile. "I am, thanks. What's cooking?"

"Mellorine! It's a surprise! Hue hue…" The cook looked at her slightly different. "Mikari-chan looks so hot in that bikini!"

'_Oh… my bikini top.' _The daydreamer thought. _'That's why he was staring.' _Her breasts were of a decent size, and the bikini showed them off more so than it would in her usual top. She didn't seem to understand why he was so intent on looking there when her face was further up.

Sanji helped her up after a few long seconds, turning into his gentlemen self and led her over to where everyone sat and then left with a bow. "I'll be back, Mikari-chwan~!"

Zoro sat not too far from her and she just had to stare. He was wearing a dark blue singlet instead of his white shirt, plus there was goggles on his head. _'Wonder what they would look like on? Googly eyes?'_

Mikari snickered to herself and didn't realise Zoro was staring back with a raised brow. "What's so funny now?"

Mikari smiled sweetly as Chopper handed out plates of food. "Nothing~ Oh thank you, Chopper-kun."

"Okay! Everyone listen up! I'm gonna tell you our plan of action for tomorrow!" Nami stated. "You can eat while I talk."

There was a chorus of 'Yes's'.

"Everyone ready? First off, let's review Norland's picture book. Norland first discovered the City of Gold about 400 years ago. But, a few years later, when he visited Jaya again, the golden ruins had disappeared."

"Yum, yum, yum! Food for my tum!"

Eyes landed on the bubbly girl as she munched happily on the carrots in the soup, she paused at the silence mid spoon to mouth.

"Oh! I'm sorry… Mmm, mmm, mmm… lalala…"

"Ahem, as I was saying. That means, at some point during those few years, Jaya broke apart, and this island was shot into the sky."

Chopper finished passing plates and voiced his thoughts. "You mean it was brought up by the Knock-Up Stream?"

Nami adjusted her glasses she had pulled out earlier from her room in Merry. "Yes, that's the only plausible explanation. Cricket-san said that the explosions occur at different places on the ocean floor every time."

'_This is like a school test… except I'm the only one who didn't study, heh.'_ Thought Mikari, with a silent chuckle.

"That thing was pretty big. Even an island would get blasted up." Usopp mused, playing with his soup.

"But from the looks of it, this forest is completely different from the one we went through on Jaya." Zoro said, leaning his arm on a knee and staring upwards.

"That's probably due to the composition of the Sea Cloud and Island Cloud here." Robin said as-a-matter-o-fact, "The environment seems to abnormally affect the rate and degree of growth of the plants and animals. If that's the case, it would explain how the forest had overtaken that civilization."

"Mellorine has failed…" Sanji mumbled sadly when Robin didn't compliment his Soup of Love.

"That reminds me… The Southbird who helped us out of the lake was THIS big!" Chopper emphasized, stretching his arms our as far as they would go to make his point.

"Lalala~ Big Southbirds… cool!" Mikari sung, finishing off her soup with a slurp. "Sanji-kun, it was excellent! Thank you!"

"MELLORINE!~"

"Well, they must have grown larger over the last 400 years." Zoro figured, ignoring the cook who danced around.

Mikari sat her bowl on the ground next to her. "Did you say you were saved by Southbirds? They must've been very nice birds to do that, especially after all the negative feedback we've gotten from being here."

Sanji dropped a bowl in Zoro's hands, which the swordsman almost dropped, and sat down next to him. "Yeah, why would they save you?"

"Well, I don't know." The reindeer answered honestly. "But all of the Southbirds were calling the Knight of the Sky, 'God'."

"**EH!?**"

"God!? Then I should kick his old man's butt!?" (Luffy)

"Huh… Gan-san is whom they call God here? I'm lost…" (Mikari)

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU SCATTERBRAINED IDIOT! And you, don't be confusing!" (Usopp)

"Oh, sorry!"

Nami sighed loudly, "Hey, settle down already."

"What's a scatterbrain!?"

"You're!"

"ANYWAY! Does anyone recall what was written about the City of Gold in Norland's logbook?" Nami continued, shutting the boy's up.

Luffy raised his hand with a shout, "I do! 'I saw gold!'"

Usopp yelled at his obviousness, "Shut up if you're just gonna state the obvious!"

Sanji, thankfully, said what was needed. "If I remember correctly, there was something about a huge bell made of gold and then the stuff about the Southbirds…"

Mikari hadn't known about the logbook, so she did her best to listen in as asked.

Robin remembered a part that was highly important, "There was a rather peculiar statement on the last page of the book. The final words Norland wrote before he died. 'The skull's right eye is where I saw the gold.'"

"Exactly!" Nami exclaimed, pulling out two maps. "Look here. I put the map Robin picked up on Jaya over the part of the old Skypiea map. It's a little rough, but if you bring the coasts of these two maps together…"

Everyone moved so they could get a clear look at it. "Look at this. This is the topography of Jaya, 400 years ago." It looked exactly like a skull.

"So, the gold, as Robin recalled, is in the 'skull's right eye'. Meaning, that's where we should be heading, right?" Mikari spoke up, getting straight to the point.

Nami half smiled pointing to the right eye. "That's correct! Norland was referring to the island as a whole. But now, only half of the island is left. That's why we couldn't solve the mystery. Thanks to this, it made it a whole lot clearer!"

"TREASURE!" Luffy shouted with his hands in the air. Mikari sparkled. Her first ever real treasure hunt begins once the sun rises!

"That's where we are headed! We can't leave the ship unguarded, so tomorrow we'll split into two teams. No doubt about it. There's a fortune in gold just waiting for us!"

And thus, everyone went back to whatever they were doing beforehand.

Mikari was happily playing with the fire, not entirely paying attention to anything. She couldn't wait for tomorrow but she couldn't sleep either because everyone else was up. Plus Luffy wanted her to stay up with him so they could do 'camping songs' and whatnot.

"It's getting late. There's no need for the fire, so we should put it out. We'll give away our location to our enemies." Robin alerted the boys.

They stood up, hands on their hips. Mikari paused in her fire-playing to watch what they were up to.

"What a stupid idea. You hear that, Usopp?" Luffy smirked. "Can you believe what she just said? 'Put out the fire.'"

"It can't be helped." Usopp sighed, dramatically. "Don't be so hard on her. Robin's a woman who has lived her entire life in darkness. She just doesn't know."

Robin blinked, her mouth agape. "What do you mean?"

The two stared at her and were then suddenly on their knees, banging their fists on the ground.

"We're SUPPOSED to have a campfire!" Luffy cried.

"It's human nature to have a campfire when camping, even if it costs us our lives!" Usopp also cried.

"_You're_ the stupid ones." Nami seethed, then turned to Mikari. "Would you be a dear and put the fire out~"

Mikari saluted, pulling her hands out of the fire. "Sure thing, Nami-chan!"

Chopper's eyes popped out of his head. "M-Mikari…"

"Yup?"

"Your h-hands…"

"Mhm…?"

"T-They're… THEY'RE ON FIRE! AHH!"

Mikari waved her hand in front of her face and giggled. "Oh, they are too. LUFFY! Lookies!"

"OOOO! HAHAHA! Hey, check it out! AWESOME!"

"Oi, Luffy! Is this enough wood?" Zoro called out, pointing to the big pile of logs that would be the new campfire. Sanji stood on the other side with a grin and a thumbs up.

"YOU GUYS ARE IN ON THIS TOO!?" Nami roared, baring shark teeth.

Mikari popped in between the two, showing them her hands. "I can even light it with this! Aha~"

"O-Oh, that's plain crazy. That better not be burning you, Mikari-chan." Sanji said, taking a closer look.

Zoro's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Ah, that's just freaky. How the heck did you manage that?"

"Simple. I just shoved my hands in the fire for a few seconds and TA-DA! Oi, oi, Luffy! Check this!"

She stuck a pose, kneeling on one knee. "FIRE POWER!"

Luffy fell over cracking up. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S ACE! HAHAHAHA!"

"EEEEEAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Mikari and Luffy looked to the forest blankly where Nami, Usopp and Chopper had been screaming and pointing.

Mikari pouted when her hands were blown out, the fire vanishing without a trace. "Aw."

The source of all the terror was a wolf who started speaking in 'wolf' language. Chopper had to translate what he was saying for the crew.

"'You puny pests have been keeping us awake! Go to sleep, you dumb humans!'"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Sanji and Luffy raged, getting ready to take on Chopper.

"I didn't say it!" The reindeer squeaked, and then translated some more. "'Hey, you'd better not be trying to move in on our territory.' No, we were forced to come here. 'This is our land! You think you can just barge in and start a fire?' Ah… Sorry."

It was like a person arguing with themselves with how Chopper translated and then replied when needed.

"'Everything in this forest, from the trees to the weeds, is ours!'"

**THUNK! **Nami had had enough of what the wolf was blabbering about and clonked him on the head with a fist. Chopper's jaw was on the ground in fright. "I'm not giving up my treasure!"

All the other wolves then started growling, ready to attack.

"What do we do now!?" Usopp panicked.

"I dunno, talk to them." Nami replied, annoyed.

"'Shut up!'" All the growling stopped. "'The whole lot of you couldn't take her on. Babe, didn't know you had such a nice punch. I like you.'"

A sparkling, shimmering star was then between the wolf and Nami. Mikari cooed, clasping her hands. "Prettyful light~"

And the night went on, the super-sized camp fire was lit and everyone partied on, all the wolves joining in and dancing on their hind legs. All in all, it was very… different. But this is the Straw Hats we're talking about! They always have the weirdest things going on. Anything is possible!

* * *

><p>"Yes! What a great day it is!" Mikari laughed loudly.<p>

The Straw Hats had been split into two groups. No.1: Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Gan Fall and Pierre who were to take the Going Merry out and around to meet group 2 at the skull's right eye. No.2: Robin, Zoro, Mikari, Luffy and Chopper were to hike through the forest towards the rendezvous point.

Everyone had long set off and hopefully, without too much trouble, would make it to said point.

"Says you. This place is disappointing. There wasn't anything here yesterday and nothing has happened today too." Zoro groaned, not seeing what was so great about an uneventful day. "Didn't run into any Priests either."

The carefree girl shrugged, "But if we do come across some action. I won't mind."

Robin chuckled, glancing backwards as they all shuffled along. "Such strange people. Are you really that eager for an accident to happen?"

Something moved on the ground, sliding in between the trees, but only Chopper seemed to notice. "What was that…?"

"What is it Chopper?" Luffy asked, playing with a stick he picked up.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing important." _'If I say I saw a root move, they'll think I'm scared and laugh at me!'_ Continuing forward the reindeer tried to ignore what he saw. _'I'm gonna be brave today! It was just my imagination!'_

They trekked on some more, Chopper kept looking back every so often.

Mikari had left her camera behind again, but this time put it and her satchel where the girl's slept, seeing as that would be her room now also. She'd gotten the quickest tour ever. Kitchen, bathroom, boy's room and girl's room. Everything else was a breeze over her head with the way Luffy had shown her.

She would pick up leaves as she walked and tear them into small pieces, throwing them as confetti over her shoulder and sometimes over the others with her. She apologised each time Zoro would growl at her for it, but in the end he gave up and ignored it.

"What's that funny-looking striped tree root?" Luffy pointed out, stopping to turn and stare at the object Chopper was trying to forget about.

Mikari stared at it as it moved around behind Chopper. "Huh…"

"It's pretty weird isn't it?" The reindeer said, poking the ground with his stick he too had picked up.

"Why's a tree root moving around?" Zoro asked more to himself. Everyone was watching it by now and no longer walking.

The root moved faster, going around a few more trees, until a head lifted itself up into view. Chopper screamed.

"Is that a Giant Python?" Mikari thought out loud, tapping her chin as it showed its fangs.

"Ah, it is." Robin smiled.

"Coolies."

They then started to run as the python snapped at them, Luffy and Mikari laughing the whole way.

"Run away! Hahaha!"

The python wasn't slow for its sheer size, being able to catch up in seconds and striking at the group. Each Straw Hat member were able to dodge when needed, luckily enough. But it seemed they would have to take it down if they wanted to continue on without danger, unless they thought of something else, fast!

Robin hopped on and up the feet stairway she made so she wouldn't get eaten, causing the python to clamp onto a tree. What's more, the python's venom was like acid, eating its way through the tree so it fell in a heap on the forest floor.

Zoro's eyes widened in shock and wheezed. "It's time for a tactical retreat."

Chopper was screaming in terror, "VENOM!"

"Indeed." Robin sweated.

"SCARY!" Luffy laughed.

"Wow, that's some deadly stuff, hehe." Mikari grinned, flicking her hair.

The team formed a plan by following each other's actions. Get the python to tangle itself up in the trees!

While some distracted it, Zoro made his way to the tail. "Yosh, I've found the tail… uh." What met him was another head, its eyes gleaming down upon him.

"AHHHH! DAMMIT!" He ran like there was no tomorrow!

"This way! This way!"

"Over here, Mr Python! Haha!"

"You missed."

"AHH! Don't eat me!"

"Nice try!"

It wasn't long until the job was done. But instead of the python being tangled together, group No.2 had been split up. How unfortunate.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Robin)<strong>

The archaeologist rested her cheek in her palm. "I'm back on the course, but no one's returned. Perhaps I'm lost. Should I go on ahead and wait for them?"

She was the only one who knew where she was going.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Chopper)<strong>

The brave but cute reindeer had changed form to his Walk Point (which is an actual reindeer) and had ran in a different direction, ending in him being in a panic. "Oh no! I'm lost! Huh? Huh? Save me! Where is everyone!?"

He continued walking in a panic, hoping one of his friends would find him.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Zoro)<strong>

The swordsman scratched his head in confusion, looking around for his 'lost' crew members. "Eh? Where'd they go? I take my eyes off them for one instant and this happens. Never mind. They can take care of themselves. I've already memorized the map. I go right."

And off he walked to get even more lost…

* * *

><p><strong>(With Luffy)<strong>

The straw-hat wearing Captain leant on his stick, legs crossed as he stood staring about. "Well, well… Those guys… they went and got lost. That sucks. I'll just head to the ruins and wait for them. I have to go directly south, and that's the direction that feels the warmest! This way!"

And he did what he thought was right, go off wherever he thought was best!

* * *

><p><strong>(With Mikari)<strong>

The happy/bubbly explorer had been skipping along, glad to not have to hurt the python for he was only interested in a meal. She stopped though when she realised no one was with her.

"Huh, that's strange. I'm positive I saw them go this way! Or maybe they didn't? Maybe if I climb a tree I'll be able to see them… Ah, no binoculars. Oh well! Just have to trust my eyesight and if not, try and find my way to where we were supposed to go! Easy enough."

And off she went to climb the biggest tree she could find, forcing her mind to not wander off into la-la land.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, and there you have it!<strong>

**pizzafan123: I'm glad you got some laugh out of it! You must be pretty crazy if you think like this ;D Thank you!**

**virkelighetsflukt: Yay she makes you smile! She's different to other OC's you've read about? Wow, I'll try my best and make sure she doesn't change too much! Thanks! :)**

**And yeah, to everyone, nothing too exciting is going to happen in the Skypeia Arc, because I'm just using this to get a grasp on how Mikari acts and also trying to re-learn how all the Straw Hats behave. It's so sad that my brain can't remember their personalities perfectly! Looks like I may have to re-watch all the episodes from 1 again!**

**Ah well. That all might not be the case. I don't fully know what randomness I'll throw out there just yet. So beware! Plus I need to get a feels on different POV's eventually. It'll come around... my brain I mean. LOL. I can try and fit things in about Mikari's past and whatnot. But yeah its all up in the air right now.**

**And, and, and! Thank you for the faves and follows! Please bear with me as I fall in love with this anime again! It really helps a ton when my heart is in the mix. Faster chapters, easier way of putting Mikari in the mix, etc...**

**Until next time!**

**Keep reading and reviewing!~**

**Thank you my dears!~ ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh gawsh, another one! HELL NAW!**

**One Piece (c) Oda**

**Rin (c) Satsuke-rin**

**Mikari (c) Myself**

**Chapter 4:**

**This one was kind of boring - but I had to get through this stuff! Bleh T.T**

* * *

><p>Mikari.<p>

Cheerful, loving, caring, innocent, kind, dreamer, crazy, beautiful, happy, understanding, calm, adventurous, imaginative…

Loves/Likes: Happiness, jokes, sparring, reading, kindness, peace, hugs, children, imagination, sleep, adventures, family, friends…

Hates/Dislikes: Death, sadness, anger, war, lies, murder, loneliness…

In all her 18 years of life, Mikari has never once become angry with anyone or sad over anything. She has never made enemies and if she did it wasn't on purpose. She strives to be kind to every person whom she meets – Both good and bad. Is that naïve of her? Or is she just willing to accept persons as they are, when others can't? Either way, it won't change how she acts.

She has a loving family which do all they can for her and raised her so she could keep her innocence yet still be able to take care of herself once she left the nest. The knowledge they had of the world was more than any normal person would know. How they knew different ways to fight and the little things they did that would make Mikari curious. And the stories her Uncle would tell her would make her almost believe they were true. Almost meaning, was it really some random pirate or marine? Or was it someone they knew? Could it be themselves even?

Alas, she never questioned what life her family had lived before she was born and they never brought it up. If it was important, they would tell her. Right? No matter though, she still loved them for who they were. Mysterious past or not.

Then there was her sister, Rin. She was a whole different story. All dull and serious. Mikari's complete opposite! She had also left on a Grand Line voyage and would wait until Mikari came to join her once she was 18. Before she went, she left Mikari with some heart-warming words that made the cheery girl decide on a dream or quest.

"Don't you _ever_ lose that smile… Promise me you won't lose it. _You are my Sunshine_, after all."

As well as being Rin's Sunshine, she decided on being the world's too. Because everyone needs light in their life and she wanted to be the one to give it.

With all the badness in the world today, it's highly unlikely that this sun will stay shining forever. Where light is there is also darkness. Many innocent people have fallen prey to the horrors they succumb to unknowingly, no longer being a bright person. Will Mikari's Sunshine fade? Or will it continue burning bright? We can only hope she can fight on and not be broken to pieces. How will she ever survive…?

Nah, who are we kidding? This is Mikari for goodness sake!

* * *

><p>"ECHOOOO!"<p>

… "_Echooo…"_

"ECHO! ECHO!"

… "_Echo… Echo…"_

"SUPER DUPER ECHO!"

… "_Super duper echo…"_

For 1 hour straight, Mikari had been entertaining herself with the new-found echo from up high in several trees that she would climb up once every one or two shouts, slowly but surely making her way towards the rendezvous point.

She had been thinking about the recent events, but this echoing test may catch one of her team's ears and lead them over to her. Or she just wanted to hear her voice repeat what she said back to her.

"Oh! Must continue onward!" The young adult finally stopped her game, quietly humming to herself as she fell into her thoughts.

Was life with the Straw Hats going to be this full of adventure every day? She certainly hoped so, but it was okay if they had days where they would take a break and recuperate when needed.

What had she learnt about each Straw Hat? Let's see…

Chopper seemed very young, yet he was most likely a teenager since you wouldn't let a young child face the world when they had so many years to grow up still. He was very cute and would get scared easily, but at times would try to be brave. The reindeer has eaten the Human-Human Fruit and is the doctor of the crew.

Nami was around her age and is the navigator with a temper that would hit whoever got on her nerves, leaving a nasty bump. She held gold above everything else it seemed. Mikari could be wrong there, but she was quite nice to her really.

Usopp took care of the Going Merry and liked to invent things. He was a huge coward but would help out when asked (forced) to. He was also the 'sharp shooter'. Mikari wasn't sure what else to expect of him.

Sanji is the best cook you could ever have! If he fights or not, she'll find out soon, but she did notice he used his feet/legs when Luffy would try to snatch food. He was quite the charmer when it came to ladies and loved to please them. Mikari didn't mind that but she'd make sure to keep him on her good side. He was a decent guy! Who wouldn't want a friend like that?

Robin is the historian or archaeologist of the crew. She is very mysterious, yet Mikari has a feeling she's had a very tough life and hopes she continues to be with the Straw Hats. She feels they all have had a share in keeping her safe and well. She does have quite a sense of humor though and smiles at some strange things.

Zoro. Zoro, Zoro, Zoro. The swordsman who wields 3 katana. How he came across that style, Mikari has no clue. From what she's seen, he likes his naps and heard he can be a pain to wake up. Sounds like her to some degree. He has a serious nature which reminds her of Rin, her sister, and oddly enough it makes her feel more relaxed. Yet, he does know how to make Mikari laugh and he too has his smiley moments. Unless that's just her rubbing off on him.

Luffy she's known for a long time and he has hardly changed. The only difference is that he's grown older and can eat a heck lot more. She knows he's always wanted to be a pirate captain and that he's hunting down Gold Roger's One Piece treasure. Plus, he still knows how to make her crack up with those faces he pulls.

Mikari still has a mile and a half to go before she fully understands her new crew. She has yet to know of their pasts, but is content enough with just knowing that they trust her and will accept her willingly. Besides that, they barely know her as it is. This makes them even enough. Then again, her observations could be way off chart.

"YEEYEEYEEYEEEEEEE!" The cheery girl couldn't help but swing on more vines. She wasn't sure when she would get to do this again, so she may as well get the most of it.

The sad thing about being split up, is not knowing what to do in an overgrown jungle when there's no one else to have fun with in it.

She hopped over the large roots, looking at the scenery. All the trees reminded her of home. The way they would hide the sky above, almost hugging each other and having their branches intertwine like they were holding hands. The green leaves mixing together with spots of brown that made the thick base they call a trunk. The sun-rays leaking through and lighting up small patches of soil.

Magnificent. It's no wonder they call this Sacred Land. The land that God resides in. God being a title instead of leader or king or lord. Those Priests weren't priests. More like guards that have been stationed to different parts and told to kill anyone who dares step foot in their territory.

Like the wolves from last night. Once the leader of the pack had seen Nami's wrath, he backed down and allowed the Straw Hats to camp in peace. Maybe if this 'God' was defeated, he would see his errors and try to change them or step down and allow another to rule.

All Gan wanted was peace and security between the Sky dwellers and the Sea dwellers. Mikari hopes that they can help out at some point and restore Skypiea to how it used to be. But that all depends on what her Captain wants to do.

Well that's what she had come up with in her head. Where were her thoughts going with all this? She was just confusing herself more. She over hears too many random conversations…

"Maaaa!"

Mikari stopped, blinking as she looked around. "Eh? What was that? A goat?"

"Maa! Maa!"

A goat-man jumped out from the bushes, aiming to strike Mikari with its palms out flat, like a shock wave would come out of them.

"MAA-!" _Whoosh-__**CRUNCH!**_

Mikari's reflexes kicked in before she could think, her random senses telling her what was coming from behind. She had grabbed onto the wrist of the goat-man, swinging him over her shoulder in the direction she faced and throwing him into the ground with a sickening crack.

The goat-man twitched and then lie still as the bubbly girl tilted her head. "Huh."

…

"OH! I'm sorry! Whoops…" She stared at him a while longer. Why had he tried to attack her from behind? She hadn't been a threat to anyone and was just minding her own business, trying to find the place she was supposed to meet everyone at.

She shrugged. Her Uncle did say to never dwell on those you defended yourself against and to keep moving on in case more came. He disliked ones that would attack women too. All the more reason not to stay.

"Oh well, moving on!" Mikari skipped along, forgetting about what just happened and her mind set on finishing her mission.

After who knows how many hours of wandering in the forest, Mikari came across a clearing full of ruins and the ground was covered in clouds.

"Is this the place?" After a quick glance around, she ran to the centre in search of her crew-mates. They were nowhere to be seen. She did spot a tunnel which led through a wall of stone buildings, crushed in parts where roots had overtaken it. Maybe they went through there?

Without wasting another second, Mikari ran to it, laughing the whole way and continued on until she entered the new area.

More ruins faced her. Except these were more intact. Wondrous old stone monuments. And not too far off was a huge beanstalk that lead into the clouds above. You couldn't see where it ended either.

Mikari still couldn't see any of her group, so she sat down on a broken staircase and leaned back on her hands.

A few seconds passed.

"Does this mean… that I'm first?"

…

"HAHA! How is that possible? I'M FIRST!"

The strength fruit user jumped around and did a happy dance. "FIRST, FIRST, FIRST!"

She froze suddenly, sitting back down, crossing her legs and tapping a finger to her chin.

"But if I'm first… How far off are the others? Maybe they got side-tracked – Or maybe they ran into trouble! Huh… Nah, they'll be here any minute. Just gotta be patient!"

She couldn't help but stare at the beanstalk. _'Maybe… Just maybe they went up there…'_

Her knee started to twitch, making her foot tap on the ground in a constant rhythm.

"Ah! Must climb it! NOW! WHEW!"

* * *

><p>"I MADE IT! YEAH! WOO!" Mikari shouted, fist pumping the air above her. "Now that is what I call a beanstalk."<p>

She stared down the drop and noticed how high up she was. "Wonder how big a crater I'll make if I fell…?"

She was currently on the highest level from what she could make out. Unless she could go higher but she doubted anyone would climb further, seeing as she was miles from the main ground where the ruins were. She'd past the middle level without a second glance, too into the climb as it was.

"Huh…" Facing her back to the beanstalk, her eyes glued to a shrine or temple. Well, the remains of one.

Bodies littered the very ground that she cautiously stepped on, moving forwards and keeping her eyes on the shrine, she stopped at the entrance.

"Who would do such a thing?" Her mouth twitched in a slight frown, eyebrows furrowing. She was answered with a small gush of wind, causing the gate to rattle on the very few hinges that held it in place. Everything was burnt black. Front, sides, back, top, bottom – Everything. Not a trace was left un-scorched.

Maybe it was Shura, the Priest, and his flying companion… But there would still be traces of fire burning if that were so. Somehow, she thought, he wouldn't waste his time putting out the flames afterwards.

The walls and bodies were of the same contrast too, meaning it must've been burnt all at once, with the _exact same _timing and heat of the flames. It was impossible, really. Unless you managed to strike the whole place like a lightning bolt- Yes, that could be it!

When hit by lightning, the electricity burns the skin and whatever material it touches. Mikari hadn't heard of many people being struck but since this is Sky Island they were bound to get some vicious storms from this height.

The area was too big for that theory though. If someone gave storm clouds a serious boost in energy build-up, then it could maybe, just possibly, do this damage.

It was too crazy. Way too much to figure out.

Mikari shook her head with a laugh, hands on hips. "If this was a natural disaster, then _damn_! Check out that power! Awesome!"

She pondered for a moment. What if this was done by someone? How could they bare to do such a thing? What could they possibly gain from such a disgusting display? Why do it in the first place? Revenge? Attention? For fun?

Would said person be after her crew next? Everyone who lived in the sky? Or would they go down to the Blue Sea and wreak havoc there?

"Pfff! Nah!"

Mikari deflated the gross questions, putting them aside. She never fully realised that such people could exist. She didn't want to believe it. But it was true. So she did what she does best.

She smiled.

* * *

><p>Mikari didn't know what happened.<p>

One minute she was making a cloud snowman and the next a blinding light surrounded her and she was falling, flapping her arms around in attempt to slow herself down.

This reminded her of when she first came across the Knock-Up Stream. Except this time there was no water involved. And she was going for the 'Falling Panic Bird' look.

She wasn't alone though. She could see Zoro as he grabbed onto a blob of brown fur with a pink hat. '_Chopper.'_ If they were to hit the ground, they would hardly survive.

Thinking fast, she pulled her arms and legs inwards, boosting her speed and only just snatched the back of Zoro's singlet before he flew out of reach.

"What the- Where the heck-!?" The swordsman yelled over the wind, craning his neck to see the reason for the pull he felt on his back.

Mikari saluted as best she could with a smile. "Ah, ya know, just doing my daily suicidal sky diving!"

"Typical…"

The two then noticed the ground was coming too close for comfort.

"Oi-"

The bubbly girl cut the green-haired man off by swinging their bodies around so she was on the bottom. There was no way she was losing her friends after only a day's worth of knowing them.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Mikari tightened her grip as the swordsman struggled, not liking how this would turn out. Chopper was in between Mikari and Zoro, and although the black-haired girl was much shorter than him (Zoro), she was still able to get a firm grip around his back to keep his arms inside the 'body hug'.

Zoro's eyes widened. _'The hell she wouldn't…!'_ He stopped stiff when his head was tucked under a chin and all he heard was 'Relax' before they hit the ground, leaving a decent sized crater and making a sickening crashing sound.

* * *

><p>"Hey, get up already! This isn't funny! Get up you stupid woman! Listen to me already!"<p>

Zoro was trying his best not to panic. How idiotic could he get to let a girl cushion his fall?! Why didn't he move when he had the chance? Now Mikari was lying in a heap, not moving and most likely crushed from head to toe.

He'd only just met the darn girl yesterday and was sort of slowly getting warmed up to her craziness. And now this! Stupid, stupid, stupid! That moron! Why would she do that for? Gosh dammit! Now Luffy is gonna go all ape and things will just keep getting worse and that curly-browed cook won't leave him alone for the rest of his life!

What the hell. It was all her fault for pulling that trick in the first place. Plain stupid.

"Huh…"

Piercing blue eyes met steel black ones.

The swordsman couldn't help but stare. Since he hadn't been this close to the cheery girl before, he hadn't gotten a very good look at her. She was quite beautiful, he noticed. High cheekbones, small button nose, rounded chin, glowing blue eyes with long lashes, black long hair that fell down in ringlets of curls and a fringe that covered her forehead. A simple observation, nothing more.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, the girl yet to use her katana took a good long look at Zoro's face. She never was one to take in appearances, since she only looked at personality, but she found him rather handsome in all his seriousness.

"You alright?"

She blinked, seeing the slight panic leave his eyes.

"Heh… I think I relaxed too much and dozed off…"

The swordsman's eyebrow twitched.

"But I'm okay, thank you. Are you fine?" Mikari smiled with concern. She hoped he didn't break anything, yet he was bleeding in spots. Hope that wasn't from the fall.

Zoro sighed, giving a crooked grin. "You're an idiot you know that?"

She smiled. He would never admit to anyone that he enjoyed those smiles. It felt a lot lighter with her around. "Look on the bright-side! We're both still alive, aye?"

"Whatever you say, Sunshine."

Mikari laughed and accepted the hand Zoro held out, lifting her to her feet. Her laugh was contagious too. Not that Zoro would ever show it.

"Strength-san, Swordsman-san!"

Said persons looked to the voice. It was Robin.

"Hi, Robin-chan!" Mikari waved cheerily, completely scratch free. Zoro sighed deeply, stretching his back.

"Did you fall down here with the ruins?"

"Yeah and this stupid person decided she would take the damage from the fall!"

"I'm sorry, Zoro-kun! I'll still do it next time until I'm certain you'll live~"

"Tch, just shut it and let me take my own falls!"

"Okay, sorry! Heh."

Robin sweated. "You should have been dead. On the other hand, Strength-san still would have lived."

Mikari brushed the dust off her shorts. "That's true, haha! Oh." Noticing Chopper's beat up state, she shook her head. _'The poor boy. Next time he should be more careful.'_

"What is this place?" Zoro asked, inspecting the area. They were back on the first level of the beanstalk, but with more added ruins thanks to the rubble shower.

"The place we've been searching for – the City of Gold." The archaeologist replied, standing a few feet away from the three.

"Oh? Is this it? I didn't think it'd be way up here. So, did you find the treasure?"

Mikari gently picked up Chopper, cradling him to her chest. She wished she had been able to protect him. Besides, he'll be fixed up once they got back to the ship and back to his usual cute self.

"No, there is no gold here."

Mikari pursed her lips. Of course there wasn't any treasure, considering how long the island has been up here, it obviously was taken long before they came.

A huge bolt of lightning struck the python whom had also landed in the ruins. Mikari, only just noticing it, wondered how it managed to follow them this far.

"Crap! Nami! I can't save her from that!" Zoro shouted.

Mikari raised a brow. "Nami-chan is here?"

"Huh? Zoro? Robin? Mikari?"

The three turned to see Nami and Gan Fall come from behind a boulder.

"You're over there!? When did you get out of its stomach!?"

Mikari blinked. "Was she eaten by the python?"

"Well, I'm okay. But, the snake… Luffy's still inside it."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"DON'T LAUGH!"

"Oh, sorry, haha!"

* * *

><p>Enel, the God of Skypiea, sat before them on a floating Cloud Ball. He was the one responsible for all the deaths and destruction, with the power of Lightning. A Devil Fruit user no less.<p>

All those present stood before him in a horizontal line. Gan, Zoro, Wiper, Robin, Mikari.

Nami had hidden behind a wall with Chopper so they could be 'safe'. Mikari doubted that was the case though. Something about this guy screamed at her that he knew that the two were there and could easily take them (everyone) out.

"I welcome you spirited survivors. I commend you for making it so far." Enel said with a laugh.

Mikari wasn't sure what was so funny, but it seemed this was all a game for him. What is this guy planning?

"What's wrong? I was just having some fun. Three hours from the time you set out on this island, there will only be a handful of the 82 people remaining. That is the Survival Game."

Mikari blinked, unconsciously placing a hand on her katana. (Yes it has survived!) It _was_ a game! All this time doing nothing and she was in the middle of a tournament! The things she finds out at the last minute… Heh.

"Some joined later than others, but I have included them as well. I predicted that there would be 6 survivors. In three minutes, those three hours will expire. In other words, it cannot end with the 7 people here."

She was right. He does know! It must be that Mantra/Haki ability. The Priests had it so it's obvious he would too.

"God's prophecy must come to pass. It is absolute. Now then, who will disappear? Will you fight amongst yourselves? Or maybe I should pick one myself."

Mikari did enjoy sparring, but she wouldn't go kill anybody for the sake of some crazy's game! If he were to attack them… how can you defend against lightning? For this once, the bubbly girl had no idea what to do. Her sword would be just as useless as her fists. Can she even take a bolt?

Maybe she could think of a way to defeat Enel. Surely something will come to mind.

A few words were exchanged amongst the others as they decided who to take down.

Everyone turned on Enel and said together, raising their weapons: "You will disappear."

The electricity user laughed loudly and grinned at the group. "You want me to disappear? That's rather funny."

He laughed a while longer. Mikari's mouth twitched, trying not to laugh too. Laughter is catchy! _'I guess he's just a happy person.'_

"I can see how you survived the game. But, you five do not seem to know whom you are addressing." Enel gripped the sceptre he held, sparks dancing around it. "You do not yet know the meaning of the existence of God."

He faced his back to the five, raising his hand that charged up with power. "A decrepit old man wishing for the prosperity of Skypiea… A warrior intent on taking back his homeland… And a couple of thieves from the Blue Sea after some gold."

Mikari zoned out, her day dreams calling for her.

"YOU DEVIL!"

'_The who and the where and the when!?' _Snapped from her thoughts she watched as Gan charged at Enel… only for the 'God' to zip next to him and turn the Knight to charcoal with several million volts of electricity.

Mikari's jaw hit the ground. _'That was SO AWESOME! But so HORRENDOUS at the same time!'_ She was certain that if Enel wasn't wanting world domination then he would be a great ally to have. Sadly it didn't seem he would change his ways.

"And now, my preordained time has come to pass. I congratulate the 6 survivors! Yeahahaha!"

If she was one with a temper, Mikari would be all psycho on him. She wasn't sure what to do, honestly. Even if Luffy were to come, would he even be able to land a hit on the Mantra and Lightning user? The outcome is unknowable. If you were negative you would say that they were all doomed and it was the end of the world!

"…To Fairy Vearth!"

Yeah, Mikari was confused with this man. He wants to go to Fairy Land? No comprende…

"And… And if we should refuse?" Robin asked unsure. It looks as if they were invited to something. How exciting! But with a murderer… Ehh, not so much.

Enel raised a brow. "Refuse? Why? I decided this. If you remain here, you will fall into the abyss along with this land."

Okay, death if you refuse. But going is just as bad, no?

Robin's eyes were shadowed by her hat. "Indeed, you could do that with your power. But if you meaninglessly destroy this land, the object which you have sought will also fall."

Mikari scratched her head. "Huh…"

"The Golden Bell?" Enel grinned like a madman.

"Yes. The Golden Bell."

"Yahaha! You need not worry! I have already accounted for that. When I think back on your movements, there is only one place it could be."

The archaeologist gasped softly.

"I suspect that it is in the same place you deduced. How unexpected. Did you think that you could take advantage of me with that information? How injudicious of you."

_Zzzzzzt! _"I hate manipulative women." **BZZT! **_Thud…_

It wasn't Robin who fell though. Mikari, on reflex, knew what was coming and moved to shield her friend from the blast, mere _seconds_ from it happening.

She wasn't sure how she did it. It was just an impulse. Now she was on her knees, numb and not hearing or seeing anything. Her ability could only do so much as to dampen the pain and make sure she didn't black out completely and give her a chance to recuperate quick.

She smiled though and huffed a laugh. "H-Hah… that kind of tickled…"

Enel frowned. "I was saving her for later… but it seems she's chosen her fate already. Yeahahaha!"

Mikari's vision cleared and her hearing came back as she slowly stood back up, cracking her back. She wasn't sure if she was black or nicely tanned from the burn. "You okay, Robin-chan?"

The archaeologist stared at her in disbelief. "That… T-That's impossible…"

"Ah, good! Hehe."

Zoro's mouth was agape in astonishment as he strayed his eyes over the two, knocking his anger to the side for the moment. "…"

"Hm. She was able to take 20 million volts… let's try again, shall we." Enel murmured with a dark look overtaking his curious one.

Long shudders ran down Mikari's back as she was hit with more volts of electricity, each higher than the other and after a few more bolts, it finally did its job. She didn't react verbally or physically during the torture but kept her smile strong. At least now she knew how many volts she could take.

"S-S…Sorry…" The last thing she felt before the darkness fully took over was arms catching her as she fell.

"_You idiot…!"_

…Over 100 Million Volts, she was sure. That's 500 points, baby!

* * *

><p><strong>Boredoom: hahaha, you really think so? excellent! I hope I can make you laugh some more soon! Some parts in this anime are hard to be funny in, especially when your friends are getting pulverised! Thank you! :D<strong>

**There we go... I hope I do better on the next one LOL.**

**I need to get to some good parts already, seriously. Dying here! D;**

**Must work it out! But yes... a chapter is a chapter. In my case, lame. HAHAHAHA...**

**Anyways.**

**Thank you for faving and following! Many thanks again for reviews! I keep itching for another rewrite but I need to finish this story first before I even dare do that. Must get BETTER with writing! x.x**

**See you's next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't worry kage kitsune 14... I FINALLY UPDATED! MUAHAHAHA... Here's a short one! D;**

**One Piece (c) Oda**

**Mikari, Kaedi and other OC's (c) Myself**

**Chapter 5:**

**Hmm... what to do... xD**

* * *

><p>I had the strangest dream, right. There was a man named Enel who called himself God and had the power of Lightning. A circular rod was attached to his spine with four little drum-like symbols on it and he would tap one with his sceptre to create an electric phoenix or some other creature.<p>

He also struck myself down with several million volts worth of lightning along with my crew, Gan Fall and Wiper. Those two are Sky Islanders and are enemies at the same time. But anyway… Enel then has this huge flying ark which pumps out black clouds that fill the entire sky above both Upper Yard and Skypiea, which strikes hundreds of lightning bolts every second, in order to destroy everything.

To make matters worse, he creates a giant sphere of electricity clouds and completely incinerates Sky Island! Kablooey! Gone! Vanished! Then that beanstalk was cut down for who knows what reason. And you know what I did through the whole ordeal? I slept like a log! HAHAHA! Damn I'm good at that.

_DOOOONG!~ DOONGGGG!~_

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of a beautiful bell's melody. Everything around me proved that the dream wasn't a dream after all. I was still in the crumbled ruins.

I felt a huge wave of content fall over me, like we'd achieved something far greater than we'd ever known. Ah, yes. 'We'. It's so good to have friends around again. It's hard to think what I would do without them.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Chopper-kun! I'm fine, thank you! For sure!" I told the young doctor for the seventh time. He wouldn't stop insisting giving me medical attention, even when I knew I was absolutely fine and just needed a bath.<p>

"But you have to tell me if you feel pain anywhere. Doctor's orders!"

"Yes sir! I promise!"

I smiled as he went to attend to the others (again), mainly Wiper, and let me see the damage to my clothes to see what all the fuss was about. Well, they were nice and toasty and smelt like burnt meat. Yummo. Nothing a good wash and a little sowing of holes couldn't fix!

I was also glad to see that so far no one that I knew had been killed and I was certain most of those whom I didn't know were fine as well. Although I wish I had the power to defeat Enel so the destruction hadn't gone as far and less people would need to heal. But luckily Luffy was able to stop him just in the nick of time! I have a feeling that all the Sky Islander's will live on Upper Yard and hopefully merge together in peace. That'd be so cool! It won't be perfect but it will put all future wars out of mind and they won't have to live on edge ever again.

What was funny about that is... It all came true!

* * *

><p>"WOOP-WOOP! PARTY! WOOP-WOOP! PARTY!"<p>

Everyone was celebrating and enjoying themselves as the night went on. A huge bon fire was in the centre of the ruins, with many Skypiean's dancing around it, including the Straw Hats.

Zoro was having drinking contests with one of the warriors he fought earlier in the day. Nami was actually dancing with Amazon, the Gate Keeper! Robin was smiling away to the side, with a drink of her own. The giant python was in the crowd too, having the time of his life!

No one was thinking about the war they had just witnessed end after 400 years. Laughing, dancing, singing. Mikari was ecstatic to say the least. She loved happy endings.

But all celebrations come to an end and this one did just that, late in the night and all fell asleep with big smiles planted on their faces.

What's more, Mikari wasn't sure why Luffy decided to leave the place when everyone least expected it and take some gold with them for extra measures.

"Mew."

"Don't worry, Mai! We'll find Kaedi-san!"

It was morning and Mikari had stumbled across Mai again. She was surprised that she hadn't seen Kaedi during the party but was certain that she had her reasons for not attending. Either way, she would still try to find her and make sure she wasn't injured. Mikari had a feeling though that the young at heart woman was just fine.

"Mew!"

"What is it?"

"…Mew."

"Oh! You know where she is?"

"_**MEW!**_"

Before Mikari could set off in her search, the fluffy skycat shoved a small item into her hand and flew off into the forest. Taking it as a farewell gift, the bubbly girl opened the small crinkled letter.

_Dearest Mikari,_

_I do hope you have a safe trip back to the Blue Sea and I apologise for not being able to see you off, for I am an old lady and don't have the energy like you younglings have. You are such a lovely girl and I wish all the best with all the things you'll find out in the future, thanks to your travels._

_I may not see you again so I've decided to give you my most treasured jewel. One day, you'll know just how important it is. I know you'll take very good care of it!_

_With love, Kaedi (and Mai)._

Mikari opened the note completely and out fell a small pendant. It was a silver rain drop the size of her thumbnail that shone brightly in the sunlight.

"Thanks, it's beautiful." She murmured as if Kaedi was right there, carefully wrapping it back up and placing it in her now clean shorts pocket. She was back in her usual attire and no longer charcoaled black.

She skipped back to her crew and shouldered her share of baggage filled with gold ornaments that Luffy had found in the python. Yes, the python had swallowed some gold. Yet another piece of proof that the City of Gold clearly did exist.

"Treasure! Treasure! Treasure!"

"Oi look, its Robin!" Usopp said, ending a random brawl with the boys. Behind Robin was hundreds of the Skypiean's, carrying something extremely large to where the Straw Hats were.

"There's a whole army!" Chopper and Usopp panicked. "We're in deep trouble! We're so dead! What's that? It's a giant cannon! I'm sure of it! Ahhhhh!"

"Run to the ship! We can't stay any longer!" Luffy shouted to the archaeologist. She smiled and caught up to the crew.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave yet!" One Skypiean yelled.

Sanji jumped to his feet. "Look, they're on to us!"

"Run for it!" Luffy grinned.

"Run, run, run! Hahahaha!" Mikari laughed, kicking her heels.

And with that, they ran to the Going Merry, thinking that the Sky Islanders were out to get them for stealing gold, when in reality they only wanted to give them a large token of appreciation.

* * *

><p>"There it is, Cloud End!" Conis yelled, pointing ahead. She and her father had happily offered to show the Straw Hats the way back to the Blue Sea.<p>

Cloud End was similar to Heaven's Gate with the big archway, fancy buildings and a rainbow to top it off.

Mikari finally had the chance to pull Snapper out again, taking a surprise picture of Conis and her dad. "Hehe! That's a keeper!"

Luffy deflated, flopping forward on Merry's head. "Aw, we're going back already?"

Sanji grinned, hands in his trouser pockets. "You're right. It sure is tough to think that we're finally leaving."

"We'll be leaving this sea of white." Zoro added, with a small smile. He was leaning on the front railing with Chopper next to him who was looking out at the cloud sea.

"Sky Island sure was fun!" The reindeer stated, smiling.

Mikari lowered her camera with a laugh. "Sure was! And to think I slept through all the good stuff… Hah!" She fingered the Rain Drop pendant Kaedi gave her, which she put on a silver chain to match, that was around her neck. She would keep in mind the short talks they had during their stay in the Sky. In the back of her mind, there was something ticking, like all this played a part in things from her past.

The story she was told. Maybe it was a message she had to give someone? It sure seemed like it. Or perhaps she left Mikari more than just a plain old lesson. Could it be a puzzle of sorts and Kaedi chose her to put all the pieces together? Now she was just thinking too much!

"Take care everyone!"

"Thanks for seeing us off!"

Mikari hummed a cheery tune. She was so excited about what other islands they were to come across once they were back on their sea.

"Thank you for everything!"

"We won't forget you!"

"Bye-bye! Take care!"

And so once the sails were pulled in and everything on deck was secured, the Going Merry set of into its descent. With that, Conis yelled out one final time. "Everyone, be careful during the freefall!"

All smiles were wiped off their faces. "Freefall?" Except Mikari. "AWESOME!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA WOOOOOOO!"

All screams of terror and joy were cut off when a giant skyoctopus leapt out from the clouds, wrapping its tentacles around Merry and expanding its head like a hot-air balloon.

"What the hell!?"

"HAHAHA! That looks HILARIOUS!"

"Quit LAUGHING!"

The sound of the Golden Bell chimed through the air as a final farewell. The crew smiled widely, enjoying its sound.

And whilst they chatted along about what to buy with the gold and Nami screaming that they were off course, the skyoctopus was slowly getting smaller and smaller as the hours stretched out.

Luffy didn't help when he started bouncing on its top like a trampoline…

But by the time they noticed it was too late.

"Hey… I've already done my sky diving for the week… Heh." Mikari mumbled, stretching from her short nap as much as she could, as she floated in mid-air.

"GRAB ONTO SOMETHING ALREADY!" Zoro screeched at her, already grabbing onto the deck as did everyone else.

"Okie dokie!"

Merry, not to long after Mikari grabbed hold of the mast, crashed hard into the ocean which surely would've done some deadly damage, but all was well as she kept afloat.

Mikari was the first to continue as normal. "So, what now? Heh."

* * *

><p><strong>(With Kaedi)<strong>

"We were right about her, Mai."

"Mew."

"She certainly does look like her mother… And from what her beloved Uncle told us, she brings the same light that she shone too."

"Mew, mew!"

"It will be so wonderful to know when she's found her place in this world."

"_Purrr_…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Say… Whatever happened with that Marine Ship from the beginning?)<strong>

"YOU INSOLENT FOOLS! I TURN MY BACK FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU LET THE GIRL ESCAPE!? YOU CALL YOURSELF SOLDIERS?!" The commanding officer of the ship boomed, clearly not happy with the three boys in front of her.

The three low ranking marines were shaking to the bone. "B-B-B-But Ma'am, it wasn't us! I swear! We were only doing our chores-"

"-**SILENCE!** To think you pipsqueaks were worth being part of my fleet. I am ashamed to have you on deck! Once we hit land, you will be permanently relieved of whatever duties you held here and shipped off to where all you troublemakers belong."

They went white as sheets and didn't dare say another word. It was the very end for them here. But they still couldn't prove their innocence and it was no use trying to get through to their former captain.

"I may not have told you the reasons for her being on board this vessel. But I did clearly _order_ that she were to be kept on the ship and treated as she thought was right: A civilian working to pay for her safe trip to her next destination. The higher ups will not be pleased. Dismissed!"

The three were dragged out of her office. The name plate on her desk spelt in thick letters: Knock-out Ma'am. Only her equals and a selected few were allowed to call her by her real name, Roiyaru Kyoko, a coming to close retirement (as her _'friends'_ had said) Rear-Admiral with a punch that demanded respect! You couldn't see her features due to the lack of lighting in the room.

"Lieutenant. I have a new assignment for you."

A young man stepped forward, he too was shadowed.

"I want you to track down this Satsuke child and bring her in, _alive_. If you succeed, I'll give you a promotion. Failure will result in deck-scrubbing until the skin on your hands ceases to exist. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I won't let you down."

"AND WHERE'S THAT ROTTEN KID WHO WAS GOING TO FIX THESE LIGHTS!?"

"I-I'm here! My a-apologies, Ma'am!"

None of them noticed a figure disappear from the window. Or the smirk on his face. _"Pathetic."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to the Straw Hats)<strong>

Robin watched curiously as Mikari showed the three youngest boys some of her photos from Sky Island. Her face was bright with joy and her laugh echoed around the ship.

The archaeologist couldn't put a certain incident behind her. The one where that same cheery girl risked her life to save her, of all people. It was almost like when Luffy had saved her from being crushed by rubble in Arabasta. And that led her to joining his crew, giving her a chance to still find the reason for her to live.

None of this crew knows the full extent of what she's been through and Mikari, for one, hasn't a clue about anything Robin was, and is. Why did she shield her, even though her efforts went to waste once she was grounded and helpless?

Another thing that astounded her, was the bubbly girl's innocence. It's hard to believe such a pure young woman would still exist in this corrupt world. The Grand Line no less. Part of her mind was telling her that she will turn out like most innocents. Cold and hard from seeing the true fears of the world. A smaller section was saying to help keep her innocence fresh and dirt free.

"Robin-chan, which picture is your favourite?" Mikari held out three different photos in the archaeologist's line of sight.

Robin smiled and pointed to the one with the cloud waterfall, "This one's a wonderful shot."

The cheery girl beamed, "It is! I was thinking of making a scrapbook and wanted the good ones picked out for it. Thanks heaps!"

Robin stopped her before she could wander off, her eyes shadowed. "Why did you shield me?"

Mikari blinked and thought about where Robin was coming from. "From the lightning?"

Robin nodded and almost gasped loudly from the answer in shock.

"Because I wanted to." She laughed.

Mikari was surprised when giggles joined in soon after. Satisfied, she skipped off to the boys again.

'_Yes. Very peculiar.'_ Robin thought with a smile. Some persons really were harder to figure out than others.

Zoro, on the other hand, did not get this girl. She was innocent, yes, and crazy, but she would always be able to break a smile onto your face, even in the foulest of moods. He thought she was stupid with the stunts she would pull and he (won't admit this aloud) forgot about her devil fruit when she hit the ground after her so called 'Suicide sky diving'.

He just didn't know what was with her. And isn't innocence only found in children? She was strange but oddly interesting and funny to watch at times. A thought would keep bugging him though. What would things be like if she were to lose that smile? At this rate he didn't think it was possible when her smile was so bright it burnt your eyes out and made you blind!

He couldn't help but frown. Would she lose that smile? Something told him he wouldn't want to experience that event, if it were to happen. Has she ever gotten angry before? When she pulled that serious face… Her glares could be bone chilling for all he knew. He can't imagine her changing. She was alright the way she was, he guessed.

'_Wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on her…'_ The swordsman thought with a shrug. _'And she still hasn't used her katana! If she's any good, I could use a sparring partner… That damn cook might have my head if he sees me attacking her though… Stupid curly brow.'_

"Hahaha! That was awesome, remember?"

"Yosh! So cooool!~"

"Bouncy, bouncy!"

Zoro half smiled as he watched Mikari and Luffy replaying some events of Skypiea. So far, she wasn't too much of a handful and kept the troublemakers entertained long enough for him to relax without being tackled and annoyed.

Mikari rolled around on the deck laughing her guts out as Luffy acted like the other crew members, namely Zoro and Sanji. Chopper and Usopp were smacking their hands on the floor, crying their eyes out in silent laughter.

The swordsman shook his head and closed his eyes, going back to his nap. _'Hard to believe that girl could snap your spine like a toothpick…'_

* * *

><p><strong>(RANDOM BONUS! G-8 Arc)<strong>

"Eh, Zoro-kun, where are we exactly?" Mikari questioned as she fiddled with the stock cuffs she was currently in.

Zoro twisted his hands, also stock cuffed. "_Sigh._ In a marine base, locked in a cell for the past few hours… With no plans coming to mind for an escape…"

"I-I-It's cold and creepy in here! Think harder! Eeep!" Usopp jumped when he thought he saw something scatter across the floor.

Mikari stretched her arms above her head, hearing a crack or two and not the clatter afterwards. "I wish I acted sooner when the marines appeared… Ah well."

She rested her palms on the lumpy wooden floor. "Eh…" The floor wasn't that lumpy before… and not wooden either.

Zoro looked over at the day dreamer. His eyebrow twitched when he saw her stocks on the ground with her hands free. "Dammit, why didn't you do that sooner!?"

"Hahaha, sorry! I forgot!"

"Of all people… why me?"

Usopp fell over backwards from Mikari's forgetfulness.

**(END RANDOM BONUS!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, only a short one. Just a lame ending to the Skypiea Arc and moving onto the next thing... nothing special!<strong>

**Only a tiny little thing happening here... but its a start LOL**

**Brain be slowly moving its levers and cranks around... Yeee brah!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH... for the new favs/follows and the old ones! xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It lets me know things aren't as boring as I say. Which they are right now... bleh, shutting up!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Oh btw, I'm sick and the computer doesn't help with headaches... let's see how this jazzes things up, ayeeee? **


End file.
